


Power Rangers Part I: Dinosaur Warriors

by Garra69



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, VR Troopers
Genre: Expanded Universe, Gen, Saban brands lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garra69/pseuds/Garra69
Summary: Re-Imagining of the Original Series, 5000 thousand years ago, during the era of the great Empires of Mesopotamia, Zordon of Eltar imprisoned the Evil Sorceress Rita Repulsa. In the present, a series of events sets in motion the liberation of the Cosmic Sorceress, forcing Zordon to once again choose five warriors to defend the Earth. M for: Violence, Languague, Drug abuse & Mild Sexual Content. RR





	1. Prologue: 3000 B.C.

**Prologue**  
Sumer  
3000 B.C.

As the sun sets over the horizon of the vast Sumerian desert, a fierce battle takes place, the sound of clashing swords and shields echoes over the dunes as hundreds of warriors wearing bright silver armor fight with all their might against packs of abominable gray colored creatures; A loud noise rumbles accompanied with sand and debris falling from the sky as two Colossians fiercely battle each other, In the midst of the chaos of battle, two figures can be seen, a man with bluish skin wearing silver and blue armor, and a woman with gray hair, wearing a brown tunic over a very intricate black armor.  
Slowly, both figures face each other, raise their scepters and prepare for the duel, emanating energy as they do so.

"Zordon! Pledge allegiance or die! This is your last chance you old fool; we've been doing this dance for far too long." the voice of the sorceress roared over the battlefield.

"Truth and justice are my only allegiance Rita!" Zordon roared back

"Then, DIE!" She screamed with all her might as she smashed her scepter against Zordon's, causing strong lightning around them with each blow.

Both fought fiercely, exchanging blows and constantly creating lightning and explosions around them, the battle seemed matched until in a moment of carelessness by Zordon, Rita managed to land a fair blow to his chest, throwing him against the sand. Rita smiled as she lifted her scepter, concentrating all her energy, so with one last strike, she would finally kill her Nemesis.  
Zordon groaned in pain as he watched Rita prepare her final attack, when suddenly Rita received an impact on her left shoulder causing her robe to be caught on fire in the process, the sorceress screamed in pain as she desperately tried to get rid of her flaming cape, Zordon immediately turned his head in confusion, and saw a warrior wearing green and gold armor holding a white pistol like weapon with smoke coming out of it, the warrior quickly sprinted towards him, and kneeled to help Zordon stand up.

"Thank you, Green Ranger…" The blue man said as he stood and held his scepter

"We need to end this now, we have the upper hand master." The green Ranger said while pointing to the Battling giants, a Red Mechanical colossi and a winged ape-like creature wearing bright golden armor.

"Goldar can't keep up fighting the Megazord on his own for much longer, and we already outnumber the Golems."

Zordon examined the battlefield in awe; Goldar clearly was exhausted, the Megazord dominating the fight, it was just a matter of time now; meanwhile the Green Ranger took out his dragon dagger and approached Rita, who was in front of them on her knees clearly in pain, holding her scepter like her life depended on it.  
As he got closer he pointed his dagger to her face:  
"Surrender now, we have the upper hand." He said, but the sorceress seemed to ignore him, she was still, without making any sound at all.  
The green ranger was clearly annoyed by this, and he held the dagger closer to her neck.

"I said-" he started when, out of nowhere, he was engulfed in a dark purple energy field; confused, the warrior desperately tried to punch his way out, but the field was too strong. Suddenly he screamed in pain while his armor started to flicker.  
Meanwhile, Rita stood on her feet smiling, the energy field emanating from her left hand.

"You fool! Your powers will belong to me!" Rita laughed maniacally while she manipulated the energy field with her fingers.

"Release him now!" Zordon screamed as he held his scepter ready to attack.

"Move a muscle and he dies." Rita said calmly as she twisted her fingers, causing the green ranger to scream.

"It's time we negotiate old man."

"What do you propose?" Zordon said while trying to maintain his posture.

"You have the upper hand for now, I must admit, but both know the war is far from over, we can continue this dance for a millennia, but neither of us will ever surrender and we'll just end destroying the planet itself with our battles before either of us dies, we need a truce."

Zordon pondered her words, and realized the hard truth in them, she was right, this war had gone too long, and at this rate will end up destroying the planet with these bloody battles, yet he could not afford to rely entirely on her words. After all she was an evil sorceress, her best weapons are deceit and lies, he had to have a backup plan, and as a matter of fact he did have one, but the cost was very high, and he hoped it wouldn't come to that yet.

"You are correct Rita, a truce is indeed needed, and we need to settle conditions, but first, release the green ranger". Zordon said as he lowered his staff

"I can't do that Zordon, he is my warranty." Rita calmly said

"Very well then, these are the conditions, you cease your invasion and retreat to your moon base, there will be no further attack on both sides, any resources you need from this planet must be negotiated with the people of Earth, do you accept?."

"I accept… now let's make it official." She said as she extended her free hand to Zordon.

Zordon observed Rita's hand while immersed in thought, it was definitely a trap, she wouldn't allow him to touch her unless it was a trap, but with the Green Ranger life on her hands, he had no other option, his thoughts were interrupted as a loud crashing sound was heard, he gazed upon the desert and saw Goldar fall defeated by the Megazord, he smiled, even if he were to die right there, the battle was won, and peace will be ensured for earth.  
Zordon extended his hand, and as soon as he made contact with Rita's hand, he felt an electric pulse traverse his body; he felt like he was dissolving, he quickly released from her grip and realized he was indeed apparently dissolving.

"What have you done to me?!" Zordon demanded.

"HAHAHAHA! I have trapped you in a time warp Zordon; it seems you will not be able to help your precious humans after all." She laughed as she walked around Zordon, who was struggling to stay on his feet.  
"And you…" she said observing the Green Ranger. "Die." she snapped her fingers and lightning struck the energy field, creating a bright flash of green light, after that, the body of a young man lied still on the sand.

"The Dragon Coin is MINE!" Rita Repulsa said with excitement, holding the golden coin up in the air as everyone around observed.

"Alalgnar! NO!" Zordon screamed as he tried to reach for him, unable to move, every second becoming more and more unstable. "You will pay for this Rita…" Zordon muttered under his breath.

The eltarian quickly gathered all his remaining strength, energy and concentration, casting his most powerful conjuration, he materialized a large Amphora; Zordon lashed his scepter on the ground and a neon purple energy that began to emanate from the container creating a cylindrical field of energy around Rita, Goldar and other servants that were scattered around the field of battle; wrapping them in spheres and gravitating them toward the insides of the container.

Goldar screamed in confusion, as he and each of Rita's minions slowly engulfed by the big container; Rita struggled for her freedom as she vilely spited out one last promise.

"DAMN YOU! You cannot contain me forever, the day will come when your seal will lose its strength, and that day I will slave your precious creatures, destroy your pathetic warriors and exploit this planet until there is only ashes left."

"When the day comes, I'll be ready… Until then… you all will be banished…" Zordon said as he pointed his hand towards the sky "To the Moon." And with that the Amphora rocketed into the night sky and disappeared, finally trapping Rita inside.

Zordon observed the amphora disappear and then pressed a button on the wrist of his armor.

"Alpha, it's done…it's over for now… but the cost… Rita managed to trap me in a Time Warp… Alpha I need you to activate Emergency Plan R." Zordon said as he caught his breath.

"Roger Zordon, I'm starting Emergency Plan R right now. A-yi-yi" A robotic voice echoed thought his wrist communicator.

Silence now echoed though the dunes, the Battle was over, The Eltarian found himself too intrusive giving instructions, he did not realize that all the warriors had gathered around him, suddenly 5 multicolored lights caught his eye; His rangers.

"Master Zordon! what happened to you?" The Red Ranger said with worry on his voice.

"I'm afraid Rita managed to trap me in a time warp, my body is slowly dematerializing while I speak, however I have successfully managed to trap Rita as well, and it is with this, that with great joy and sadness I must say goodbye, Rita obtained the Dragon Coin, and I must prepare myself for the forthcoming Battle…  
I have learned so much from you, such beautiful creatures… and I will never forget our time together."

The five warriors lined up, each removing the coin from their respective power morpher, their armor disappearing as soon as the coin lost contact with the device.

"We understand master, the time has come for your departure, and our journey together has come to an end…" The red warrior said as he approached Zordon.  
"You have given us the gift of knowledge, and we have blossomed.  
You gave us your strength, and we are victorious.  
But more importantly, you believed in us, and you gave us courage.  
For this we will always make you grateful and at your service.  
We give back your power with the same humility with which we accept them.  
Farewell, Zordon of Eltar… until we meet again ... in the morphing grid."  
With that the remaining warriors delivered their coins to Zordon, each of them giving him a look full of joy, understanding and nostalgia.

"Farewell, Power Rangers…" Zordon said as a giant Flying Ship appeared in the sky and a white light engulfed him, disappearing in the process.

The Five Warriors observed as the ship faded into the horizon, and then the five young's surrounded their fallen comrade. Wrapped his body in a thin cloth, and carried it on his shoulders.  
The other soldiers formed a caravan, and set out for the desert horizon of Sumer, following the five warriors to their last adventure…

Inside the ship, a small robot was behind a console capturing data, while Zordon was inside a large glass tube.

"Zordon I'm afraid your physical Body can't hold itself together, there's nothing we can do about it." Alpha 5 said.

"My worst fears take shape…but, what about my conscience?" He said with a serious expression.

"Your conscience? …it's possible, but you will not be able to physically interact with anything outside the ship, we don't have artificial bodies in this ship, the only option is to override the Ship's Core Operating System with your conscience, your connection to the morphing grid will remain intact , but the whole scenario creates a problem regarding Plan R."

Zordon reflected for a brief moment, the stakes were high, if he were to dematerialize right now, the chances of rescuing him are more than slim, not only Earth will be doomed, the galaxy would fall too.

"If it's the only option, so be it, we don't have time to spare right now, let's build the command center around the ship, I can control the construction drones from the Ship itself, we still have enough construction matter to do so; the ship will become heart of the Command Center."

"We can do that, but we would have to modify the schematics, construction could take twice as expected."

"We have more than enough time for that, there are more pressing matters at hand; Proceed with the override, I have already marked a location on the computer…"

"Roger that Chief!" Alpha said jokingly, he approached the navigation console, and found the coordinates were already logged in. "Seems you finally took my word on exploring that continent."

"It's almost uninhabited; there are only a few Hunter-gatherer tribes around the area, but they keep to themselves, the perfect place to build our Command Center."

Zordon said, as alpha continued to work on the different consoles and computers, a great variety of multicolored flashes followed by vibrant sounds enveloped the interior of the ship while the tube where Zordon was found, electrified more and more.

"Alright Zordon, brace yourself… Override starting in three…two…one!"


	2. I: Contact

**Chapter I: Contact**  
Angel Grove, California.  
2015 A.C.

In the midst of the urban chaos, between skyscrapers and apartment buildings, large crowds of people crossed the streets while dozens of cars swell the highways with the sound of engines and furious horns. It's rush hour in Angel Grove, a growing metropolis located two hours from the city of Los Angeles. A city characterized by its relaxed lifestyle, beautiful landscapes and its united community. Among the crowds crossing downtown at a hasty pace, two teenagers; a boy and a girl were chatting vividly as they dodged the packs of people that surrounded them.

"C'mon Billy don't worry about it, we'll make it in time." Said one of the teenagers; a beautiful Asian girl with a slim figure and a lovely smile. As both crossed the crowded streets, finally escaping from the turbid heart of the city, the two headed toward the Angel Grove main park at a more relaxed pace, enjoying the scenery as they crossed it.

"I know tri, it's just… I promised Ernie I would help him setup the whole thing before the launch." Said the blond young man as he adjusted his glasses, his expression reflecting a slight concern. Trini paused for a moment and put her right hand on Billy's shoulder

"Jason's already there, I'm sure he'll give Ernie a hand." She said.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Billy said while gazing up into the sky.

Only a few blocks away, on the outskirts of the main is where the Youth Center is located; the de facto place to hang out if you are a teenager; Large spaces with tables to hang out with a Gym packed with an excellent kitchen and juice bar, all of it complemented beautifully with neon lights decorations, pastel color painted walls and intricate Hawaiian illustrations, what else can be said about it? It's a hot place, and its owner Ernie was a beloved and respected member of the community.

"So, what's the big fuss about this launch thing anyways?" Said a black haired muscular teenager while screwing a TV mount against a wall.

"Are you serious man?" The heavyweight Ernie said to the teen while passing him a screwdriver. The young man just looked at Ernie with a blank expression, blinking a few times in the process.

"C'mon Jase! It's the first manned mission to the moon in 40 years! It's been all over the news for the last month." Ernie said out loud while waving his arms in the air.

"I've been kind of out of the loop lately buddy, too busy training for the martial arts tournament… but anyways, 40 years? Holy shit, that a lot of time! Why is that?"

"I don't know Jase, no official explanation, they just stopped doing lunar missions." Ernie calmly said as he helped Jason lift a big 50-inch TV.

"Interesting…" Jason said as both carefully placed the television in its place and screwed it on the mount. As they finished all the work, Jason stared at his screwdriver for a moment, his thoughts drifting apart when he suddenly felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit anxious about this whole tournament thing."

"Why is that? You're pretty good at it."

"I know, but Ryan won first place last year… and I was looking forward to compete against him this year too, but he moved back to his hometown as soon as he graduated."

"Cross World City it's not that far you know."

"I know Ernie… we stay in touch and all, we're friends after all. But I can't help myself but wonder every fucking time, what new face will kick my ass this year?! What if I'm not good enough…"

"Ok, listen man, you are right… you are not good enough". Ernie replied with a serious expression, upon hearing this, Jason face almost dropped all the way to the floor.

"You are better than good enough, you will kick ass and you will win when the day comes! don't worry about it kiddo, just believe in yourself."

"You are right man, I can do this! Thanks a lot Ernie."

"Glad to help man, now let's try this baby!" The large man said as he pressed the red button on the remote control, followed by a blue screen with white text that read "No Input Detected."

"I think we better wait for Billy." Said a very serious looking Ernie.

"Yeah…"

At the same time, inside a huge scientific facility located just outside of Angel Grove, those same words also flickered on a Computer screen.

"There's no signal coming through…" Said a middle-aged woman as she unscrewed a Terminal behind that screen. "Hey Mac! Come over, I need your help, there's no input on this thing!" The woman yelled as she struggled to remove the metal casing on the terminal.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What the hell are you doing Sarah?! You don't need to break the fucking thing apart!" a tall middle-aged man sporting a beard said hurriedly as he tried to stop Sarah from destroying the terminal.

"Yes, I do Mac, There's no Input on this thing!"

"What do you mean by no Input?" he asked confused.

"Exactly that."

"But that's… not possible, the input is directly soldered to the logic board." Mac said as he finished helping his colleague to remove the metal casings on the Terminal; exposing a huge green piece of plastic PCB full of cables and electronic components which proceeded to examine it carefully, on the surface the words "PROPERTY OF NASADA" could be read in a bright yellow text.

"Okay the input chip should be…" he used his index finger to guide himself on the complex circuits, until he noticed an empty space were said component should be located, upon closer examination he noticed, some black spots on the board.

"What the hell?!" Mac exclaimed in frustration. "Someone unsoldered the input, and did a very sloppy job by the way" The young scientist placed his hands on his hip. "I can fix this, but this can only mean one thing…." He added.

"Someone tried to sabotage the Emergency Communications." Sarah concluded.

"We need to report this now."

Back at the Youth Center, Jason was walking down the hall heading toward the rear exit of the building. Passing through the lockers, he stopped a moment in front of his own. "Of course I can do it" Jason muttered to himself. The teenager placed his backpack inside the locker, approached the exit and opened the door. It was at that moment, that he noticed someone standing against the outside wall.

"Hey man! What you doing?" Said Jason.

Immediately a young African American teenager jumped out of surprise, almost falling to the ground as he began to cough quite loudly. Jason just laughed at him and noticed he was holding a very suspicious looking cigarette.

"Shit Jase! Y-You almost scared me to death!" The boy exclaimed as soon as he recovered his breath, he was wearing a black t-shirt tight denim jeans and a flat top haircut.

"Zack, are you really going to watch the launch totally stoned?" Jason asked while pretending to make his most serious looking face.

"Why not? It's more entertaining this way." The young man smiled as he offered the Joint to Jason

"Can't argue with that, heh."

Jason took the cigarette and inhaled some smoke, coughing between exhalations his eyes began to turn red. Both teens chatted and laughed for what seemed hours to them, but in reality barely 15 minutes had passed since. The happy exchange was interrupted by two figures approaching at the distance.

"Hey look, Billy and Tri are here." Zack said while pointing at them

"Shit, I'm totally stoned right now dude!" Jason said with a face that showed a mixture of concern and joy, along with a pair of eyes redder than blood. Noticing this, Zack tried his best not to laugh his ass off at the situation. "Don't worry man, I'll do the talking you just smile and nod."

Walking from the park, Billy and Trini approached them both carrying big smiles, "Hey guys," said Trini first, "Sorry for the delay, Downtown is total chaos right now."

"The chances of arriving on time were very low." Billy added.

"Do not worry guys, you both arrive just in time" Said Zack with an odd smile.  
Trini observed her two friends a moment, there was something strange about them. Jason was strangely silent and Zack seemed too cheerful, well more than usual anyways.

"And what are you doing out here, by the way?" Trini asked Jason curiously.

"That reminds me!" interrupted Zack. "Ernie needs your help Billy, right Jason?"

Jason just smiled and nodded a couple of times.

"We better go inside then." Billy said and the group proceeded to enter the building.  
Upon entering Jason and Zack went ahead to the bar, Trini stared at them and then turned to Billy.

"Are those two...?" She vaguely asked

"Totally." Billy replied chuckling, he then headed toward the back of the bar to help Ernie with his tech problems as the rest took a seat on the opposite side. People were slowly coming through the front door and in short time the place was packed, teenagers for the most part, but families with young children were there as well.  
In the midst of the crowd a young teenager stood out above the rest with her bright pink jacket; a gorgeous girl with short Brown hair and a very athletic figure, around her were a group of around 6 teenagers talking to her very enthusiastically.

"So, tell us Kim, are you going to get us another medal this year?" Said one the teenagers

"I'm still not sure if I'll register again this year to be honest" Kimberly replied without showing any excitement.

"What?! B-But Kim! You are the best gymnastic in the whole city, I mean… it's your future!"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me…" Kimberly said seriously as she avoided the confused looks of the group, she turned her gaze at no particular place and her mind began to wander, the voices around her turning to mere background noise. Suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable, she stood up from the table and a group of four teenagers sitting at the bar in front of her caught her attention. Feeling quite nostalgic she remembered a time when she and they were close friends. Before she ruined everything with her stupid ego… now they treated each other as mere acquaintances, now in instead all she had was this bunch of flatterers who hardly knew her or understood her. Success and popularity came so quickly, she didn't realize that the only thing she really achieved was distancing from her true friends. She had become someone she didn't recognize anymore; a vain, selfish and inconsiderate person.  
However, life always finds a way to make you see your mistakes, whether you like it or not.

"I'm gonna go over there, see you all around… I guess…" She said as she approached the bar ignoring all the complaints coming from the group of people around her. As she came close to the bar her heart began to accelerate, her face had a slightly nervous look, but in reality, she was terrified. Before she could notice she was already standing behind them. She began to fight the urge to just turn around and scape, but deep down she knew she couldn't do that, it was now or never. Kimberly closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hey guys…" Kim modestly said while holding her hands behind her.  
Upon hearing her voice the group turned around immediately, observing her with surprise, especially Jason and Zack who seemed unable to formulate words.

"Hey you… it's been a long time isn't it?" Trini said with a serious expression as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"What brings you here Kim?" Billy added

"Listen… I…" Kim closed her eyes and sighed "I'm sorry ok? I'm Sorry I've been such a bitch since I won that stupid tournament, I mean… I…" she paused "What happened to us?"

"You stopped talking to us for being such lame geeks…" Billy interrupted with a nostalgic look on his face.

"That's not how it happened!" she said hurriedly, tears threatening to come out of her eyes.

"Your words, not ours Kim." Zack said matter of factly.

"Did I…?"

Jason just nodded, while the rest just stared at her in silence.

"Listen… I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore… I just wanted to apologize for giving you guys such a hard time, you don't deserve that… and… I deserve this… being alone… I deserve this for not knowing how to value my friends, I'm so sorry…"

She just stared at the ground wanting to be swallowed right there, slowly sobbing with tears flowing through her cheeks. She was about to turn around and scape the Youth Center, when the small group hugged her.

"It's Okay Kim." Jason said with a bright smile.

"We're not mad at you." Billy added.

"But I guess this make you a lame geek too." Zack cheerfully said as he began to laugh.

Suddenly everyone started laughing at the comment, keeping the hug.

The group remained like that for a few minutes and once the hug was over, Kimberly finally looked up and she noticed something.

"Jason, have you been crying?" Kim asked confused

"Uhm ... no."

"This is alarming, I must ask for your total confidentiality in this matter…" Said an Old man behind a large office desk "At least until we identify the saboteur… we need to gather the list of all the people who had access to the communications room in the last 48 hours." The man concluded; he was sporting a military uniform with several medals hanging from his chest, in front of him were Mac and Sarah.

"Yes, sir" Both exclaimed in unison.

"Dismissed." And with that both scientist proceeded to leave the room, and headed toward the main laboratory.

"General Norquist sure looks very calm about this whole thing." Mac whispered as he looked around the corridor, making sure no one nearby could hear them.

"I'm not so sure about that…" Sarah mentioned while both continued walking towards the laboratory "Anyway… we need that list. Can you get it?"

"Yeah, I have Clearance so leave it to me, whoever is trying to sabotage our communications won't get away with it." Upon entering the lab, Mac took a seat in front of a large computer, he began to type his username and started searching through the access list.

"Hmm ... this is strange, according to the report… three days ago our emergency terminal performed the regular tests perfectly… it seems only three people have entered the room since that day."

"Who?" Sarah said with concern as she looked at the screen.

Mac sighed and pointed to three entries on the screen.

"General Norquist recorded two entries and two exits two days ago, Captain William Mitchell also registered two entries and two exits, the same day, same hour, both went in together... nothing out of the ordinary, but this is what worries me, yesterday at noon… Karl Ziktor registered one entrance, but there is no record that he ever left the room..."

"Karl Ziktor? From Ziktor Industries? His company is one of the major investors, he is part of the board of directors too... why sabotage your own money? Makes no sense." Sarah began to pace in circles, trying to make sense of what she had just heard, the situation was not only alarming, now it had also become a mystery.

"I know, but check this out, there is a record of a board meeting... right at noon, at the exact same time Mr. Ziktor registered his entrance to the Com Room."

"Do you think someone could have stolen his access card?" She asked puzzled.

"Maybe, but we are talking about S01 level access, an access card and retina verification are needed."

"Check the security video Mac."

Mac proceeded to search for the Security video Archives on the Computer, after some minutes of typing, he stopped examined the screen, and pressed the "Enter" Key, what followed was a video showing the Communication Room, completely empty and functional until at exactly at 12:00PM. At this time all the lights on the room began to flicker, followed by the front door opening, and immediately a bunch of video static filled the screen until the video froze with an unrecognizable glitched image.

"This isn't good." Sarah stated with a concerned expression.

"Not at all."

Both scientists observed the image on the monitor, unaware of the catastrophic events that would unfold thanks to the Pandora's box that they were about to open.

"A scholarship at the Charterville Earth Academy? Kim that sounds incredible! It's a great opportunity." Billy said with excitement. The young group were drinking milkshakes and chatting at the bar.

"Yeah, they think I have potential for the Pan Global Games." Kim said looking straight at her milkshake.

"Are you enrolling?" Billy asked cautiously, for he had noticed the serious expression on Kimberly's face.

"I'm not sure yet." She sighed

"Why?" Billy asked confused as the rest watched carefully the exchange

"Because gymnastics doesn't make me happy."

The group was silent for a few minutes after hearing this. It was something they did not expect to hear, and Kimberly always showed a great passion for being a gymnast.

"Follow your heart no matter what, Kim." Trini said as she took Kim hand. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Kim just nodded and gave them a big smile

"Hey look! The Launch is about to start." Zack interrupted "Oh man this is so exciting!" he added

Immediately the whole bar approached the huge television screen, the emotion was immense and you could feel it in the air. On the screen two presenters were introducing the mission to the public; thanking the people involved in the project, and explaining the technical specifications of the spacecraft.

"Definitely, this ship has the latest technology." Said one of the presenters

"The best of the best, David." The other presenter replied.

"It's correct! Just like our two astronauts: Commander Aoki Toshikazu and Commander of modular pilot Harry Stanton"

Two pictures were shown on the screen, one of the commander Toshikazu; a middle-aged Asian man, black hair with some gray hair and a very serious expression. On the other side, the photo of Commander Stanton showed a Caucasian man in his 30's and with a more relaxed face.  
The crowd at the youth center watched carefully the information on the screen, looking forward to the countdown.

"Ok, Cole, they just informed me that everything is ready." Said David, the presenter

"This means it's time for the countdown." Cole responded.

From the bar the group of friends counted in unison along with the crowd:  
"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LAUNCH!" and everyone waved their hands in excitement.  
On the screen you could see the great spaceship taking off towards the skies, crossing the clouds and atmosphere.

Inside the ship, things were running perfectly, the astronauts were quite satisfied with the information on their consoles.

"We are going at a stable speed; this beauty should reach the moon in about 15 minutes." Commander Stanton said without taking his eyes off his console.

"Perfect Harry, let's try to continue like this."

With each second the ship went deeper into the cold emptiness of outer space, little by little the astronauts could observe the shape of the moon becoming bigger and once they were close enough the ship began to make the landing maneuvers.  
Once the ship landed, both astronauts began working on their consoles, entering information, access codes and other requirements for the mission.

"The emergency communications are active, full oxygen reserve, we have enough fuel for the return trip, and the surface is quite favorable for exploration." Commander Toshikazu said when he finished entering the information.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The young astronaut said with excitement.

The two cosmonauts put on their suits and decided to go outside in order to start the mission. As they explored the surface and went into rocky lunar plains, both men began to feel an indescribable aura surrounding them; as if guided by an urgent instinct, they broke their reconnaissance route and headed towards a strange rock formation west of their landing location. As they approached the formation, a bright red flash caught the attention of the astronauts, causing them to hurry their phase, once they were close enough to their new destination they realized they weren't looking at a rock formation at all, it looked like some sort of ancient entrance buried on the ground. Both went closer and noticed with a huge stone cover with beautiful decorations and incrustations on the top and a red gem right in the middle that stood out above all.  
Immediately both men were possessed by an impulse and rushed to place their hands on the cover. They tried to move it with all their strength, however it remained motionless.  
"AGAIN" Harry shouted at all lungs and both charged with all their might, but this time the gem emitted rays of red electricity around them, and upon making contact with the astronauts it endowed them with superhuman strength for a brief moment, but long enough to finally move the Stone. Both pushed with more strength and the more they pushed the object, more rays violently emanated from the gem. The eyes of both Astronauts began to glow a blood red and finally they were able to uncover a section of the entrance.  
The ground beneath his feet began to rumble, and a metallic ringing sound began to reverberate around them as a huge purple flash emanated from the mysterious object.  
The two astronauts walked away and watched in horror as the stone lid exploded in front of them in a thousand pieces. The Astronauts were completely immobile, trying to process what they were witnessing when a strong and sinister scream took them out of the trance they were in.

They watched in horror a woman wearing a strange armor emerging from the entrance they had just opened, she was followed by a group of hideous looking creatures.

"AAAAAAH! IM FINALLY FREE!" exclaimed the now free sorceress as hundreds of rays of purple electricity continued to emanate from the object.  
Beside her they were: Colonel Goldar; a Blue skinned humanoid warrior with a face characterized by a mixture of feline factions and simians wearing a golden armor. Finster, a mysterious scientist with the complexion of a humanoid Scottish terrier. Commander Squatt, a great humanoid warthog with blue skin and shiny silver armor. And the Strategist, Baboo a tall, slim, black, vampiric creature, that resembles a cross between a monkey and a bat with a crippled wing.

"I guess I should thank you for my freedom" The mysterious woman told the two astronauts as she pointed her index finger directly at them.  
They remained immobile, only one of them, Harry could exclaim a couple of words.

"Who are you?" he said in a trembling voice

"I am Rita Repulsa, kneel before my greatness or face your doom." But the astronauts were too terrified to heed the demands of the evil sorceress.

"KNEEL NOW." Goldar exclaimed in anger as he drew his sword and struck the ground, creating flashes of electricity that caused the astronauts to kneel in pain.

"Baboo… how long?" Rita asked, never taking her eyes off the beautiful blue planet in front of her.

"5000 earth years have passed, that's 50 Zekters out of this system." Baboo read from a device he held in his hand.

"The most attractive aspect of this system… turned against us… Zordon knew this and gave him too much time to prepare." Goldar added between his teeth and with clear irritation in his voice.

"Let's see how far these inferior creatures have advanced in 5000 thousand years ... It's time to conquer the earth!" Rita said while holding a dangerous smile.  
The lunar soil began to tremble with fury as an enormous construction slowly emerged from the ground. Once it had risen completely, from the highest point of the tower, a purple energy projectile was fired into the void of space, imploding in a Psychedelic show of colors, shapes and distortions, creating a multicolored cloud that quickly spread above them, creating what looked like a multicolored moon sky.

"The artificial atmosphere is complete." Finster read from the same device that Baboo held. "Your palace is ready my empress… the conquest can begin."

"Good." The Empress smiled.

Inside the NASADA facilities everyone was in a state on panic and chaos. The moment the crew noticed the two astronauts changed their exploration route, the communication with them was lost. Many began to worry once the communication was lost; assuming that they had fallen in one of the many lunar craters, but fortunately, emergency communications were activated automatically after the third failed contact attempt. However, nothing could have prepared them for the horrors they would witness through the emergency video and audio feed.  
The images that were shown on the screen challenged any logical explanation and showed a horrifying truth: not only we are not alone, we currently were the targets of intergalactic conquest.  
As they watched on the video how the palace emerges from the moon as the mysterious witch moves her scepter while reciting strange words, the video is filled with static and then ends. After this the room is submerged in silence until someone breaks it by screaming:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"We need to contact the president, immediately." Another one added.

The Room once again was filled with panic, nobody knew what to do.

Mac, Sarah and General Norquist proceeded to leave the room and headed towards to the general's office in a hurry, once inside, mac finally breaks his posture and exclaims:

"What the hell just happened?! Did we just condemn the earth? Shit! Shit! Mac cursed nervously while walking in circles inside the office.

"MAC, you need to calm down!" Sarah exclaimed as she held mac arms, in an attempt to stop him from panicking even more, her hands also trembling.

"Enough. You both need to calm down." The general said calmly. "We need to contact the president and the intelligence agencies, let's hope they can help us figure out this mess."

"What about Mr. Ziktor?" Sarah asked

"What about him?"

"We suspect was the one that stole the Emergency Com chip, but we have no way of proving it tough." Mac replied, the nervousness still evident in his voice. "And now this happens…"

"We will deal with him later, it's not a priority right now."

"Roger."

The General took a seat at his desk, took the phone and as he was about to dial the sound of hurried steps caught his attention, at which point a scientist suddenly entered to his office, his face pale.

"Sir, several unidentified objects are heading towards the earth… T-They are heading to the Capitals and the biggest cities in the world… one in heading towards the center of Angel Grove at high speed… we estimate an impact in 10 minutes!" The young man said horrified.

"My God ..." was the only thing the general could say after dropping the phone to the ground, the cold tone of the line being the only sound in the room.

Back at the Youth Center the people were having a good time, what they had seen on television showed something different from what as was about to happen, it showed a successful launch and landing operations and the transmission ended there, returning to the usual programming. Quite a few people left the youth Center after this, despite this, the place was still quite full.  
Ernie was at the bar serving drinks, when he noticed two figures at the back of the room, a voluptuous teenager and a slimmer one, both dressed in leather jackets with several studs, showing off a very Punk appearance. They were Bulk and Skull, who were known to be local bullies and occasionally buffoons. Ernie approached them with a somewhat angered expression.

"Listen…" He sighed "I told you that I did not want to see you again unless you pay for the cake you spoiled last week." He told them with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Take it easy man!" Bull said lifting his both arms in surrender.

"it's okay bro… we're sorry, here's the money, we just came to hang out for a bit." Said Skull; the thinnest as he give Ernie a couple of bills.

"Everything's cool now Ernie?" Said Bull

"Ok guys, I see that you have kept your word… you surprised me to be honest, very well done." Ernie was about to invite them to the bar, when the ground began to tremble violently.  
Small pieces of the roof began to fall to the floor and immediately, Jason and his friends approached Ernie.

"Ernie, we have to get people out." Jason exclaimed with concern.

"Right! Ok guys, help me evacuate please." Ernie said hurriedly and turned his gaze to his left side. "Bull, Skull, I need you ..." but before he could finish the sentence, the huge sound of an explosion echoed and boomed everywhere.

"EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!" Zack shouted immediately. "NOW!"

Zack and Jason positioned themselves in the main exits to help the traffic flow, Trini and Billy went to the back exit to do the same job, while Kimberly Ernie helped the children.  
Bull and Skull helped to stand up those who fell in-between all the chaos.  
Once everyone was outside the premises they looked in terror smoke coming from the heart of the city.

"Terrorists?" Skull asked worried.

"Let's pray to God that it's not like that." Ernie answered.

"Ok guys, we should go to downtown." Jason said with determination.

"Jason! NO! Are you crazy?" Ernie almost screamed "It's very dangerous, leave that to the authorities."

"Ernie, there must be people in need of help! We cannot stay here and do nothing, what if the authorities can't help everybody?"

"Jason is right Ernie, it's our civil duty to help." Billy said

"Count with me." Said Zack

"With me too." Said Trini

"I'm going too." Kimberly said.

"You are all crazy! Skull! Let's go!" Bull exclaimed with anger in his voice, he took a visibly shaken Skull by the arm and disappeared into the crowd.

The young group began to run towards downtown, and as they crossed the park toward downtown they noticed people running in the opposite direction.

"That's a lot of people running away" Trini said with concerned look.

Once they reached downtown they observed an enormous rock about 80 feet high with a perfect circumference that had impacted on the main avenue. The object looked like a meteorite with large amounts of hot smoke emanating from it. The object was inside a deep crater along with debris and many destroyed cars surrounding it. Inside the cars were dismembered corpses, in some of them entire families, It truly was a horrific sight. The teenagers froze upon witnessing the scene and in short time the people formed a large crowd around it. A few Minutes passed by and the rock began to vibrate violently, deforming in impossible ways, as if it was made of some sort of clay. Lightning began to surround the object as strange and hideous figures were forming on its surface, they began to take the form of deformed faces and silhouettes, as if trying to escape from the inside.

"It's Moving!" A young man exclaimed and all the people took a few steps back in fear. But before anyone could get away at a safe distance, hot clay projectiles began to launch from the giant object in all possible directions, some falling on people, trapping them in mounds upon making contact with the strange material. In a matter of seconds the mounds began to deform, taking the shape of grotesque gray humanoid creatures with penetrating red eyes and deformed faces devoid of expression or emotion, some of them mixed with parts of the pavement creating armor and weapons made of rock witch give them a gloomy look. The ones that came into contact with people suffered a more grotesque fate, as the strange material merged with them into abominable creature's part clay part bloodied flesh. Once the creatures gained form, this Golem army moved forward and began to rampage the city, destroying vehicles, premises and buildings. Everyone began to flee in terror as the Golems began to brutally attack the pedestrians standing by. The five teenagers were stupefied at the scene, it was horrifying.

Jason broke the trance, and with a heartbreaking scream full of anger, ran towards a group of three Golems that were about to crush a little girl. He gathered his strength, jumped in direction of a vehicle took impulse and with a flying kick he attacked the monsters, destroying the head of one of them, and sending the two remaining to the floor. Jason could barely take a breath as a Golem surprised him from behind, hitting him in the back and throwing him to the ground. Jason shrieked in pain as he spat some blood on the floor and noticed a steel bar next to him, he immediately took it and jumping up, hit the golem with all his strength right into the chest of the creature, breaking it in several pieces.

Zack ran to help Jason, took a steel rod from the ground as well and used it to break the arm of a Golem, then with a full force kick he broke the leg of the creature, leaving it motionless on the ground. Zack then turned toward Jason's and saw two Golems charging towards him.  
"Jason be careful!" he exclaimed, but in that moment he watched Trini and Kimberly wielding similar steel rods beat the creatures fiercely until they dismembered them.  
Jason panted in exhaustion, his hand was bruised and soaked in blood. He looked up and saw that although they had destroyed a few of the Golems, there were still dozens around.

"I think we should go, Ernie was right, this is too much." Jason said between gasps.

"Where is Billy?!" Trini exclaimed as she looked around looking for her friend.

Suddenly the sounds of sirens and gunshots echoed the chaotic streets, making the Golems turn and run towards the opposite direction. Dozens of soldiers and policemen were firing mercilessly at the creatures, some of them began to crumble from the gunshots, while others managed to get close enough to viciously dismember some soldiers. The teenagers ducked to avoid the bullets that were impacting everywhere.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kimberly screamed with despair.

The teenagers got up and ran with their heads down, trying to get away from the combat zone. Jason turned back once more and watched a Golem jumping in the direction of a soldier holding a grenade in his hands.

Jason was about to scream, when the sound of the explosion filled the whole place as hundreds of pieces of debris began to fall from the sky.

Amid the chaos, the group heard a loud horn behind them, and saw Billy driving towards them a silver Type 1 Volkswagen.

"ENTER!" Billy shouted to his friends once he was close enough "NOW!"

The group nodded and entered the vehicle immediately, Billy accelerated as much as he could and they left downtown within a few minutes. Once out of danger, the young blonde could calm down for a bit and think about what had just happened.

"What the fuck was that?!" Billy almost screamed.

Meanwhile deep into the California desert, lays the Command Center; a complex underground fortress, fed by the nucleus of the Eltarian Intergalactic Ship where the conscience of Zordon was stored, his base of operations.

"Rita has been freed Alpha." Said a giant Holographic Face "Her conquest has already begun."

"Ayi-yi Zordon, this happened much sooner than expected." Said Alpha 5, the little robot and right hand of the wise Eltarian. "We have not chosen our warriors yet." Alpha said while working on the main computer.

"I've already have, Alpha, Look at the Viewing Globe."

Alpha turned his gaze towards a round object in the background; a giant crystal sphere. Inside it, images of the invasion in Angel grove were played, but especially it showed a group of five brave young people fighting with all their strength against the Golems.

"Impressive" said the robot with a lot of emotion.

"We need locate them immediately, the situation is urgent."

"Triangulating location..." said the robot as he typed some commands on his console deck.  
"I found them! They are on the outskirts of Angel Grove, they seem to have stopped moving."

"Bring them, teleport them now."

"Roger Boss!"

Five energy flashes of Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and Pink appeared in the middle of the command center, and five teenagers materialized along with it.  
"Where the fuck did you get a car, Billy?" Trini asked confused  
"I stole it natura ... wait, where are we ?!" Billy suddenly looked around, at first in confusion, but that feeling immediately became fascination as he saw the incredible technology surrounding him. The rest looked around just confused.

"This place is incredible…" Zack said in awe.

"Welcome." the strong voice of Zordon made them turn immediately. "I know this must be very confusing for you, but I need you to listen carefully to my words." He continued

"My name is Zordon of Eltar, I am an Intergalactic sage and I have lived on this planet for the last six thousand years… secretly protecting it from the forces of evil which abound in the infinite cosmos. I know this must be hard to understand, but believe me when I tell you that this is something of vital importance for you and your planet." Zordon paused for a moment, observing the young group.

"Five thousand years ago, this planet was the object of conquest by the evil sorceress Rita Repulsa, she and her allies covet the great riches that your planet possesses, but above all, the power that you humans carry within. With her immense power, Rita began her conquest and at first managed to enslave many tribes… however, before this threat, the first empires of the planet formed an alliance. They gave me their best warriors so that I could train them, together form an army and thus fight against this evil. Among hundreds of warriors I chose five whose courage, skill, intelligence, but above all passion, stood out among the rest. To these five warriors, I granted them a power older than humanity itself. They became the guardians of the planet and together; after long battles, defeated Rita and her army. I personally managed to trap her and imprison her on the moon, but I paid a high price for it… I lost my physical body. At the time I never thought that humans would advance by themselves until reaching the stars so fast. Unfortunately, as a result of this, Rita Repulsa was released from her prison and has launched her first attack against the planet, as you already experienced. I had been observing you for quite some time and your brave actions today have impressed me. I have chosen you five, to morph into a force known all as the Power Rangers, defenders of this planet, and as such will be given access to extraordinary powers drawn from the ancient Guardian Beasts, with this power you will defeat the evil forces that threaten the planet." Zordon paused again, the room was completely silent, and the teenagers looked at him in amazement

"Do you accept this responsibility?" he finished.

Jason observed his bloody fist, remembering what had just happened, the chaos, blood and corpses under the rubble flooding his head. The young man fell in the realization that he could have died, and his friends too. He was too reckless. His fist began to tremble and tears escaped his eyes, this was not fair, he thought. But now he also knew, that this was only the beginning, they would not stop. Jason thought about his parents, his sister… what would become of them? No matter how hard it was, no matter how much it hurt, he knew that he had to take responsibility, because at that moment his love was greater than fear.

"I Accept" Jason said and took a step forward.

Zack observed Jason alarmed, was he crazy? They just barely came out alive from that disaster, and he already wanted to enlist in a war? That's work for the army… but then something came back to his mind, he remembered that horrifying image of a Golem crushing the face of a young military man. They just could not fight with so many creatures, nobody on earth could, and we are talking about magic and ancient creatures.  
"I don't know, bro, I ..." Zack raised his head and looked Zordon in the eye. This giant head, he told them he can fight back. That we can fight back… we are the chosen ones. It's time to fight fire with fire, he thought. Zack felt his body fill with courage, took a long sigh and took a step forward with Jason.

"I also accept."

"What are you doing?" Kimberly exclaimed.

"The right thing." Jason answered.

Kimberly looked at Jason and Zack, then at Zordon and finally looked at Trini, who also looked back at her. Kimberly could see sadness in her eyes, the same very same thing she was feeling right now. Kim smiled and took the hand of her friend, Trini smiled back, and gave each other a big hug.

"We can do this" Trini whispered. Kimberly sighed and released the hug, loved women looked into each other's eyes and nodded.

"We accept" They said both at the same time.  
The four teenagers turned to see Billy, who had his hands in the pockets of his overalls.

"Believe me guys, I'd love to accept, but let's face it, I'm not a warrior…" he said.

"Billy." Zordon said "To be a warrior is not only to possess physical strength, I have chosen you for your outstanding abilities and intellect, which will be indispensable in this struggle, this does not mean that I doubt your physical abilities, because I have full confidence that with time and training, you will become a great fighter as well."

"Ok, I'm in… I accept." Billy smiled and took a step forward.

"Jason, bold and powerful, you shall command the Tyrannosaurus Guardian Beast."

"Zachary, clever and brave, you shall command the Mastodon Guardian Beast."

"Kimberly, graceful and smart, the Pterodactyl Guardian Beast shall be yours."

"Billy, patient and wise, you shall command the powerful Triceratops Guardian Beast."

"Trini, fearless and agile, the Sabre-toothed Tiger Guardian Beast will be under your command."

Once Zordon said this, a small gold coin appeared on the hand of each of the Power Rangers, in that moment the five teenagers felt an immense energy run through their veins. All their injuries healed in matter of seconds while their bodies emanated an aura of their corresponding color.

"These are your Power Coins, your connection with the Might of the Guardian Beasts, and the Morphing Grid." Zordon said. "In a moment, my partner Alpha 5, will bring to you the Power Morphers, these devices will allow you to channel the energy of the Power Coins and use the Power of the Grid to morph."

Alpha 5 entered the room after Zordon's words carrying a wooden chest in his hands, the Power Rangers observed him with amazement. "Take them." Alpha said as he opened the chest, inside were the Power Morphers; silver-colored devices, with a circular compartment in the middle. Each one took a Morpher and introduced its Power Coin on it. In doing so, the devices were illuminated revealing a brilliant neon-like finish, each with its distinctive color.

"To morph, you need to take your Morpher with both hands to channel your vital energy… raise it in front of you and say the name of your guardian beast… once you Morph, your mind will gain access to the Ancient Knowledge that lies in the Morphin Grid. This will allow you to pilot the fighting force machines called Zords." The Power Rangers looked at their Morphers and nodded at Zordon.

"It's Morphin' time!" Alpha Exclaimed.

The teenagers looked at each other, and nodded. They took the Morphers with both hands and followed the instructions that were given to them.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

At that moment the Power Rangers were born. In an instant the minds of each one of them were filled with Ancient wisdom, Combat tactics, and knowledge regarding their Powers, the Zords among many other things. Once the transformation was finished, the young teenagers were wearing a shining armor which seemed to be made of a very resistant but flexible metal material that provided protection in the extremities, shoulders and part of the chest. Underneath this was an unknown material that looked like a semi-scaly cloth with a glitter similar to metallic spandex. In the center of the chest adorning the armor beautifully was a golden medallion; each with the image of its corresponding Guardian Beast. Each armor shone with distinctive color along with beautiful diamond shaped silver decorations on the chest, arms and boots with the Power Morpher resting in the center of the belt. The armor also had a Helmet accompanying it, each of them reflecting the face of his Guardian beast.

"Alpha will now teleport you to Downtown Angel Grove, you mission is to repel the Golem Invasion." Zordon exclaimed and the rangers nodded in response.

"Now, Go Power Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed.

Once again a bright light enveloped them and within seconds, they were back in Downtown Angel Grove, only this time they were ready to fight.

On the opposite side of the main avenue was the army of Golems, still in battle with the armed forces, and it was more than evident that the Golems were gaining the upper hand.

"Okay rangers! I'll take care of the front while you cover the sides." Said Jason through the communicator inside his helmet.

The Rangers advanced together with Jason leading the front. They took direct momentum from the floor and jumped into the golems, destroying several of them by landing on them. Debris and parts of the Golems were scattered in the air. Each punch and kick was enough to crush a golem, it was like hitting a drywall for them now. Trini and Kimberly covered the left side, while Zack and Billy the right side, the Rangers fought hand to hand against the packs of Golems. Meanwhile, Jason took his Blade Blaster and shot against a crowd of Golems in front of him, destroying at least 15 Golems in the process. The Armed Forces took advantage of the help, and began to pick up their wounded men and retreated from the field.

Jason felt incredible with all this power at his fingertips. He could feel every bit of it running through his body like electricity, driving him to fight harder and harder. The Power Rangers continued to fight fiercely until only a few Golems remained; realizing they had lost the battle, the creatures retreated and disappeared in a purple flash of light.

"Did we won?" Zack asked confused.

"Rangers, Rita has withdrawn her armies from the rest of the cities around the world, be careful" Zordon told them through the communicator.

The sky of Angel Grove suddenly became cloudy, and in the clouds appeared the image of Rita Repulsa, this same image would also be seen in all the major cities and capitals of the world.  
"People of Earth, my name is Rita Repulsa, Dark sorceress, Daughter of Master Vile the Conqueror, Empresses of this Galaxy and General of the Black Army of the United Alliance, and as such, I claim this Planet as part of the Dark Empire." She paused for a moment. "By decree of galactic law… I may grant you 48 of your Earth hours to present a formal and peaceful surrender..."

Rita smiled and changed her expression of seriousness to one of incredible evil "However, today you have shown me that you are able to defend yourself and therefore your species represent an threat to the Empire." On the clouds images of the Power Rangers fighting the Golems appeared. "A threat that must be dominated immediately! Listen carefully humans... do not expect truce or mercy! This is total war! And you can thank the Power Rangers for this! AHAHAHAHA!"

The image disappeared from the sky, and in the distance, they heard the roaring sound of giant steps. The rangers were teleported to the top of one of the buildings in downtown where they could see the mountains in the distance. But could not see the source of the rumbling sound.  
"Hey guys, I think you should turn around here." Billy said, and when the others turned around, they could see in the distance a colossal figure approaching:  
Wearing a golden armor, the gigantic Goldar was approaching the city.

"I think we're in trouble" Zack said as he swallowed.

"Nothing we cannot handle" Said Jason smiling behind that Helmet.


	3. II: The Beast

**Chapter II: The Beast**

"FIRE!" Jason shouted with all his breath and the Mighty Megazord fired his guns in the direction of Goldar. The colossal warrior received an impact on the chest, injuring him and creating explosions around. Goldar raised his saber and with a heavy swing, his sword cut through the air creating a lightning bolt, which impacted on the Megazord.

The tension was flooding the battlefield, the Megazord in tank mode was fighting fiercely against the golden warrior. Inside the Cockpit, the rangers barely resisted the impact.

"We need more power." exclaimed Billy from his console.

"Solar impulse almost ready." Answered Trini.

Jason was preparing to counterattack, when the Megazord began to tremble violently, Goldar used his sword to create a crack in the ground, trapping the bulky Megazord. The alarms began to sound inside the robotic colossus meanwhile, Goldar was approaching slowly, swinging his sword, mocking them, each step rumbling with fervor on the battlefield.

"What a pathetic sight." Goldar spit with venom in his voice, his sword emanating electricity "Die."

Jason opened his eyes abruptly, staring at the ceiling for a moment as his vision slowly adjusted.

"What a strange ceiling." he said to himself as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his mind was very confused, "What happened?" he thought, so he turned his head around and examined the room, he saw some Karate Medals hanging from one corner, in front of him he saw a desk with a laptop and a copy The Old man and the Sea, recognizing the objects in the room, he realized he was in his room.

Jason placed his hands on his forehead, took a long breath and then observed his arms, He noticed that his arms looked stronger, he lifted a little the shirt he was wearing, and noticed that his abs looked much more defined.

"What in the…" he began, but a loud knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Jason! Son, please come down." He heard the voice of his father on the other side of the door.

"In a moment pops." He answered; Jason got up from the bed and changed his clothes, he put on skinny blue jeans, a pair of vans sneakers and a red New Order T-shirt, he contemplated his room for a second and the proceeded to open the door and head downstairs.

As he walked down the main stairs, he caught a glimpse of Zack and his family sitting in their living room with his parents.

"Sam, we really do not know how to thank you." Said Zack's mother

"Do not worry about that, during these times of crisis, we should help each other the best we can, and I think Jason is going to like this." Said Sam Scott, Jason's father.

Jason continued to walk towards the room, once he entered, everyone in the room turned to see him.

"Hey, what's up?" he said with a serene tone in his voice.

"Walter's offices were left in ruins yesterday, fortunately the corporate is going to reassign him, so he will not lose the income, however he will have to relocate to the headquarters in Cross World City." Said Sam

"Although I'm more than grateful for the opportunity, Zack must finish school at Angel Grove, so your father kindly offered to welcome him in your home, for a while, of course." Said Zack's father as he took his son's hand.

"Looks like we're going to be Roomies dude." Zack said excitedly.

Jason just smiled at the news.

"How convenient, only when the world is going to hell, you come to visit your daughter." Said a woman in her 40's, her expression one of anger, in front of her was a middle-aged man, wearing an elegant suit.

"Listen Maddy, as soon as I saw the news ... I ..." the man paused thinking carefully his next response "I'm sorry." Said the man, sighing. "You're right, I should have come earlier."

"But of course I'm right." She said through his teeth "after all, you're a damn inconsiderate bastard!" the woman finally shouted.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it!" The man exploded back.

"It's been a whole year!"

From the stairs, Kimberly observed how her mother and father argued at the door of their house, they had separated just a year ago; the circumstances were not friendly at all, and in all that time this was the first time that his father stepped into her house.

The young girl took her cell phone from her pocket, and began to write a message to Trini.

"How are things going at home?" She sent.

"Bored, my parents took it pretty well, all things considered."

"That's great, mine only fight."

"Help is on the way."

Kim observed the last message confused

"Help is on the way ...?" She whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?"

A few minutes passed and her parents continued arguing, only now they did in the kitchen, but Kimberly did not receive a response from Trini. The young teenager got up from the stairs, and was about to leave anywhere, as long as it was a place away from her parents. She went down the stairs and approached the door, on her way out she paused and turned a moment to the kitchen;her parents were still fighting, she sighed deeply and was about to open the door when the strong sound of the bell took her out of her thoughts, making her scream a bit out of fright.

"Shit." he exclaimed while his heart beat at full speed, she took a breath and opened the door in front of her.

"I told you that help was on the way." said a cheerful Trini outside Kim's house.

Kimberly shone with happiness at the sight of her dear friend.

"Let's bounce, girl." Kim said smiling. She took Trini by the arm and the two girls walked towards the nearest park.

"We should pay Billy a visit, and see how he's holding up." Jason said to Zack.

The Youngsters were in the backyard of Jason's house, throwing a football ball at each other.

"You're right." Jason replied abruptly, throwing the ball with much more force he intended to.

"Are you sure you're okay bro?" Zack observed Jason as he grabbed the ball with little effort.

"Sure, why do you say that?"

"You've been very quiet… it's about this leader thing?"

Jason did not answer, just scratched the back of his neck, and looked at the floor for a moment.

"Come on, Jase." Zack said as he put an arm over his shoulder. "Let's go see Billy."

"Yeah, let's go"

With that both teenagers started walking towards Billy's house, which was not far, just a few streets away, on the way, they both noticed how quiet the neighborhood was. Once they reached the street where the Cranston residence was, they could see Billy in his garage working hard on some project; cables and computers in pieces were around him while the young man soldered some components on his desk.

"Yo! Billy!" Jason yelled and Billy turned immediately to his two friends.

"What are you doing man?" Zack continued as they entered Billy's garage.

Billy's garage was the dream of every geek, he had lots of equipment and technology for his numerous projects, in the middle of the work space was Billy at his desk, as they got closer they noticed what he was working on; The Power Morpher of the Blue Ranger posed disassembled on a metallic surface with several wires attached, these connected to various devices that measured their properties.  
While the information was analyzed from the computer, on one of his hands, Billy held a silver colored device, in the other he held a soldering iron, with which he was welding the device with tiny electronic components.

"These devices are fascinating, technology like this, according to modern science, technically should not exist." said Billy excited, he put aside what he was doing and pointed towards the Power Morpher

"These Power Morphers by themselves, appear to be no more than piece of stone and metal, however, observe those small retention clips in the cavity where the power coin goes." Billy took a wire and carefully placed it on one of the clips, took out his Power Coin from his pocket, placed it on the table and carefully touched it with the other end of the cable.

"Here we go." Said Billy with childish smile on his face.

The three Rangers watched in awe as the rocky relief of the center of the Power Morpher glowed for a few seconds of a blue color; immediately the material began to change shape, taking the form of a hexagonal tessellation. The surface deformed as if it were the eye of a hurricane, revealing a complex mechanism below, which rotated constantly.

"Billy, what the hell is that?" Jason asked without taking his eyes off the device.

"Perpetual Motion." Billy said proudly, "In other words… Infinite Energy, but to be exact ..." he carefully took the wires and separated them, causing the Power Morpher to stop spinning, thus returning to its original state.

"The Power Coins are the source of energy, these devices only channel and redistribute it." Billy adjusted his lenses and proceeded to turn off all his equipment, took the Power Morpher and reassembled it quickly.

"Billy, are you telling us, that these little coins can give infinite energy? To anything?" Zack said amazed by the discovery of his genius friend.

"With the right means, it is possible, hypothetically ... but I would need to study more on the subject."

"I think we should go back and find out more about It." said Zack thinking out loud; both turned to see Jason, it seemed that both expected the approval of his friend.

"Back to where?" Jason asked somewhat confused

"To the command center, of course," Billy answered and Jason just blinked a few times.

"Okay, I guess."

Zack and Billy collided hands happily

"Fuck yeah! Road trip!" Zack said excitedly.

"I'll go get the car, we can pick up Kim and Tri on the way." Billy began to search the drawers of his desk, until he found a car key.

"Billy... what car?" asked Jason

"The one we stole yesterday." Billy said matter-of-factly.

Trini and Kimberly were in a park not far from Billy's house, the female rangers were sitting on a bench, chatting comfortably.

"I cannot stop thinking that our lives will never be the same again."

"Nobody on this planet will be the same again." Said Trini observing the horizon

"I know ..." sighed the young pink ranger "Their lives now fall on our shoulders."

"I trust your good hands Kim, as well as the others."

"Thank you, Tri."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of Trini's Ringtone; A Classic song by Siouxsie & the Banshees: Cities in Dust.

"…But oh, your city lies in dust, my friend

Oh, oh your city lies in dust, my friend…" The voice elegant of Siouxsie echoed in the empty park.

"That's a Good tune." Kimberly said

Trini looked for her cell phone in her purse and answered the call.

"Hey tiger girl, are you with Kim?" she heard Zack's playful voice on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I am, why?"

"We are going to pick you up, team meeting at Witch Mountain"

Trini giggled when she heard this

"Where are you?"

"Down the Park sitting on a bench"

"See you in a bit."

"Okay dude, we'll wait for you."

"What's going on?" Kim asked once the Trini ended the call.

"Team Meeting."

"Awesome."

The two young women saw in the distance a fairly familiar Volkswagen approaching from the end of the street, inside Billy was at the wheel, Jason in the passenger seat and Zack in the back seat.

"Is that...?" Kim asked as she put her hand on her forehead to see better.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Billy's really going to keep that car." Trini put her fingers between her eyes and massaged a little.

Once the vehicle approached the park, as if out of a Cheech & Chong movie, they noticed Smoke coming out of the rear windows of the car.

Kim immediately recognized the strange smell: Marijuana.

"Is this a damn joke?!" Kim said furiously once the car pulled up next to them. "Are you guys using drugs?!" She waved her thin hands in the air.

"Kim, calm down please." Said Trini behind her.

"CALM DOWN?! Did all of you lose your head?" screamed as she looked at each of her friends on the face, each giving her a confused look, except for Zack who oddly enough, remained calmed.

"Kim ..." Billy said but Kimberly interrupted him immediately

"Don't Billy, just don't, this is SO wrong."

"It's really not that big of a dea ..." Jason said but like Billy he was quickly interrupted.

"Are you crazy? We're talking illegal drugs here." Said an increasingly annoying Kimberly, the young woman could not understand how her friends could not see things like her.

Meanwhile Zack observed the agitated conversation from the back of the car, while smoking his joint with tranquility. Kim noticed this and could not help but explode.

"GET RID OF THAT SHIT IMMEDIATELY ZACK!"

Zack just watched her for a moment, placed the joint between his lips and held his Medical Marijuana card in front of her.

"What the..?" Kim stammered and snatched the credential from Zack's hands

"When ..." she murmured and observed the date on the card. "Oh ..." she said to herself, remembering that lately she has not been exactly "in touch" with them.

"As Jason said, it's really not that big of a deal." Zack said calmly "Almost a year ago I started having insomnia problems, I went to the doctor, they examined me and gave me a choice between a lot of pills ... or this." Zack finished holding the joint in his hand.

"To be honest I was as shocked at first too." Trini said "But once I researched on the subject, well… I understood."

"Listen Kim, Cannabis is not harmful, on the contrary it can be beneficial for a number of situations and conditions. I am not saying that substance abuse is good, but there are many taboos around these, which cause many; including me, adopt an unfounded paranoia about this flower." Kim observed and listened to Billy with attention, analyzing and reflecting deeply on his words.  
"As a scientist, I cannot let these social dogmas influence my logical and critical thinking, and mustn't allow these to cause a rupture in our friendship." Billy took a deep breath

"I hope you can understand this."

Kim reflected on Billy's speech, the young man always had the ability to speak fluently. After thinking about it, she realized that Billy was right, the only reason why Kim had that opinion on the subject, is because her parents all the time told her the same thing. Her now separated parents, who are probably still yelling at each other right now.

Why was she so angry about it? She asked herself and sighed; Because it was not about Zack doing drugs at all, she was angry at her parents. She should not have exploited that way with Zack. It was not fair to him. She realized that she just took the opportunity to unload her anger on them, and behave like a bitch, again.

"I'm really sorry Zack, actually, I… apologize to everyone, I was wrong of me to shout at you." The pink ranger sighed, squeezed her hands and looked straight into her friends' eyes "Especially for something that does not concern me at all."

"Do not talk like that Kim, we're friends ... we're a team." Jason said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"That means one for all, and all for one." Trini added

"Just like The Avengers!" Zack added laughing

The rest began to laugh at the silly comment, and Kimberly coudn't help but laugh with them.

"That doesn't explain why you are smoking pot right now." The Pink ranger added between laughs.

"To pacify my mind and shit, y'know." Zack laughed back.

The headquarters of NASADA had not seen so much tension, chaos and movement since the cold war. What was supposed to be one of humanity's greatest achievements, became the vehicle of its own destruction. But the most important question that day was who the Power Rangers were? Where they came from? And, why did they save their butts?

General Norquist held a high rank meeting at the main conference room, Mac and Sarah along with him, in front of them were a dozen of high rank officers sitting and observing carefully the presentation that was taking place.

"As you can see in the images, the crew, for reasons still unknown, at this point decided to change the route of exploration and therefore, accidentally released the creatures." Mac explained as he showed various pictures of the Landing Footage through a projector.

"Given the abilities of these creatures, we do not rule out their influence on the crew."

"Has there been any contact since the incident?" Asked one of the generals.

"Not yet." Replied General Norquist

The room immediately was filled with whispers and comments.

"Ok, it's time to move on to the next topic." General Norquist quickly said out loud, to calm the room.

"The Power Rangers" Captain Mitchell interrupted from his seat at the front.

"Obviously their military capabilities far exceed ours… only five of them was more than enough to effectively repel the ground forces of Rita Repulsa." The young captain continued as he rose from his seat.

"And its armed vehicles, those are incomparable with anything, and I mean anything that we or the Russians currently have, that technology surpasses us for hundreds of years, if not thousands"

"In that matter I'm afraid your supposition is wrong and at the same time correct." Said a smiling Mac, he approached his laptop, grabbed the mouse and after a few clicks, a photograph of a piece of metal was shown through the projector.

"This was recovered from the quarantine zone." He said pointing to the picture

"We are sure that this is a piece of their giant robot, measuring 4 meters long by 2 wide, this piece was detached when the Goldar creature hit his sword against the robot."

"We have examined it very accurately, however the information obtained only creates more questions than answers." Sarah continued to explain.

"According to the carbon test ... this technology predates humanity."

"This means, those things have been here longer than us."

The Room went silent at this declaration, nobody knew what to think of this information, this changed every single thing about human society, and that terrified the men inside the room.

"We need to make contact." General Norquist concluded.

Inside the new motorized acquisition of Billy, Jason contemplated the desert landscape through the window, without paying attention to the conversation of his friends at that moment.

They were crossing some point between Sierra Pelona and Vazquez rocks, the view of the Mountain Range was spectacular, Jason observed in the distance a great mountain that stood out among others, while watching it, the young Red Ranger began to get lost in his thoughts, slowly closing his eyes and drifting away in sleep.

"What a pathetic sight." He heard the horrific voice of Goldar exclaim, suddenly Jason found himself back inside the megazord, fully morphed.

"Die." Goldar began to run towards them, and with a big jump, from the air he swung his sword creating a bolt of electric energy that hit the trapped Megazord. Upon landing, Goldar once again attacked the colossal battle tank; this time receiving double the damage, electricity and sparks came from various parts of the robot culminating in an explosion in the front of the vehicle making a small piece of the armor fell to the ground, creating a crater.

Goldar was preparing to attack a third time, when the Megazord fired both cannons, hitting him in the chest, making him drop his sword and driving him several kilometers away from them.

"We need to activate the battle mode." The Blue Ranger reported while holding the controls on his console.

"Let's do this!" Jason shouted between gasps, placed both hands on their controls causing them to light up.

"Right!" the rest replied in unison, imitating Jason's actions, they placed their hands on the controls.

"Megazord sequence has been started." to Robotic voice echoed in the cockpit and in a matter of seconds the Megazord began to transform and rearrange itself; taking the form of a colossal humanoid mecha. Once the Pterodactyl Zord reconnected to the Megazord's chest, the same computerized voice boomed once more:

"Megazord activated!"

Both giants began to fight, exchanging thrusts, blows and kicks. Meanwhile far away on the roofs of the tallest buildings, crowds of people watched with amazement the confrontation.

Goldar managed to dodge one of the Megazord's blows, rolling on the ground and taking his sword once more. The Rangers could not react in time and were hit again by the beam of electric energy from Goldar sword.

"Rangers, Call for the power Sword." Zordon informed the rangers through the communicators of their helmets.

The red-hot giant threw a kick against the feet of Goldar, making him trip and pushing him to the ground, the rangers took advantage of the moment and Jason proceeded to summon the Power Sword:

"By the power of the guardian beasts, we invoke the horn of god, give us your strength and come forward, POWER SWORD!"

In an instant, the heavens opened and wrapped in lightning, a brilliant and beautiful sword fell to the earth. The Megazord immediately took the handle with both hands, took off the sword from the ground and stabbed the golden giant in the side.

Goldar shrieked in pain, and clumsily threw his sword at the head of the giant Robot, the impact was violent and the Megazord stepped back in reaction but managed to land a blow to the stomach of the giant warrior, throwing him to the ground.

Inside the Megazord, the alarms sounded constantly and Jason barely remained conscious, in the last attack he received several blows and impacts too.

"We need to finish this." Jason exclaimed between his teeth.

The Megazord began to maneuver his sword, while energy and electricity accumulated in it, Goldar, upon noticing this decided to withdraw from the battlefield.

"This is not over, I'll be back!" Shouted the bluish ape as he placed his left hand on his shoulder and disappeared.

The Battlefield fell into silence, as the imposing figure of the Megazord rested on the Horizon.

the battlefield entered in silence while the imposing figure of the Megazord settled on the horizon, the Power Rangers had been victorious, the young warriors came out of the Megazord's and climbed on their shoulders to admire the landscape better. In the distance They watched the crowds watching them from the tall buildings and streets.

"YEEEES!" Zack scream full of emotion and happiness. "WE FUCKING DID IT."

"I cannot believe everything that just happened." Kimberly said.

"This is completely Surreal, and it happened so fast ... however." Billy said as he clenched his fist. "this feels right."

"We are heroes, we save Angel Grove." Said Trini placing her hands on the shoulders of Kimberly and Billy.

Meanwhile Jason was staring at the city, he had been silent since Goldar had left.

"Hey Jase, are you okay?" Zack asked Jason

Jason turned to see Zack and his eyes clouded, he lost his balance and fell on his back on the Megazord.

"Jase!" Zack exclaimed crouching and taking the pulse, the red Ranger could only hear the faint voice of his friend.

"Jase." he heard again, but this time louder.

"Jase, wake up man, we're here." Jason opened his eyes abruptly and somewhat confused. He shook his head and looked around, he was inside Billy's car and they had stopped in front of a huge rock formation.

"This is the entrance, right?" Jason asked as he stepped out of the car

"Yes, it is dude" Said Zack mockingly.

"To the Command Center?" he asked again

"Yes…" Zack answered

"Ok, let's go."


	4. III: Revival

**Chapter III: Revival**

Thousands of kilometers away from the earth, on the silent and desolate lunar surface, lies the Palace of the cruel sorceress Rita Repulsa. A huge complex whose architecture defies any logic with its strange inclined towers that adorn in a horrifying way the main tower. On the highest point, a bright rotating object adorns the palace and generates a field of energy around the grounds.

Within the complex, the corridors and rooms were beautifully designed and decorated with a mixture between a rich, predominant baroque and gothic style with Minoan and Egyptian tints in the engravings and frescos. Within the heart of the palace is the Throne room, a two-story room with its own observatory on the lower floor.  
The observatory was Rita's favorite place in the whole palace, and it is in this room where she observed the bluish planet from her telescope while her subordinates watched her carefully.

"Those Humans aren't killing each other out of fear yet... that's strange." The powerful sorceress said as she lifted her eyes from the telescope's viewfinder. "I underestimated that damn Eltarian after all." Rita sat down and placed her hand on her forehead, immersed in her thoughts.

"We can take advantage of the chaos that we have created, this can lean the scale if we press enough." Baboo said eloquently, as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"What chaos? We barely managed to do any real damage before those Power Brats showed up." Answered Goldar as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Perhaps, if you had concentrated on capturing at least one capital…" Baboo shot some poison with his voice. "Instead of wasting time with all that excessive destruction… we would be holding a different conversation."

Goldar roared with courage at such a comment, the nerve. How dare he speak to him in such a way? "Listen now, little bat, if you're not happy with my methods, maybe you should learn to wield a sword on the battlefield, these humans have changed, they are not the same as they were centuries ago."

Baboo did not take such comment kindly, his expression reflected his irritation. "You ..., do not forget how I saved you the pathetic skin in Phalos VI."

"ENOUGH." The voice of Rita roared throughout the complex. "You are causing me a headache." She finished and immediately both creatures went silent.

"Both are right." she reflected "We underestimated the Humans and our Attack failed because of that." Rita began to lightly tap her finger against the arm of her seat. "But that does not mean they're not confused ... or scared" Rita assured while smiling from her seat.

"Between fear and confusion they will not expect a second attack so soon." added Baboo with pride in his voice, it seemed that his proposal was being taken into consideration.

"We attack once, we attack hard and we win forever." Squatt said with a lot of emotion, raising his arms in the air.

"Just once?" Rita smiled in a Machiavellian way. "No ... this time we will not give them any chance, we must fight the problem from the root."

"We will postpone our greater plans, for now we will focus on..." The Empress rose from her seat, and watched the planet once more through her telescope.

"Angel Grove."

"Finster, contact Rito immediately." The witch exclaimed through the communicator on her wrist.

"Yes, my queen." The scientist voice replied through the Com.

Moments later Finster entered the room, carrying strange devices in his hands and bowing his head in greeting. Finster approached the balcony where the Empress was standing next to her Globe Model on the side of the telescope.  
The scientist examined the globe and touched a hidden compartment. The sphere became illuminated with a Purple light and a hologram was shown through the object; First showing static and then slowly taking the form of a skeletal-looking creature.

"Sis! Is that you?" Rito Revolto exclaimed with great joy upon seeing his beloved sister. "Oh shit, it's you! Where have you been? Papa is a bit worried… 50 Zekters is kind of a long time" Rita watched as Rito continued to ramble with great emotion, even though she remembered how almost always they were arguing together for anything, a happiness overwhelmed the sorceress while she listened to the raspy voice of her brother.

"But tell me, how's the mission going? Do those apes treat their queen well?" The warrior exclaimed between laughter, however upon hearing this, the expression of Rita changed immediately, her face showing shame and anger.

"Rito ... believe me it's a pleasure to see you after so long but ..." The sorceress began calmly but was quickly interrupted by her excited brother.

"Ed has been crazy lately, constantly pestering dad about this Zeo Crystal issue."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk you about… brother, I need-"

"Oh! Perfect! When can I send someone to pick up the crystal?"

"R-Rito, wait a second ..." she stuttered awkwardly, trying to explain to her rude brother the situation she was in.

"I know! Bones! He's perfect for this." Rito could be observed from the sphere, turning his head towards an unknown direction "Hey buddy! Wanna go to Earth? What? No, that's Mars dude! Earth is where they those cool beaches"

"Rito ..." the witch answered once more, this time with a more serious tone.

"Wait a second sister ..." Rito, apparently had placed his hand on his communicator from where he was, the only thing that Rita could see was the palm of his skeleton hand. "Sure? Oh ok, do not worry about that."

Rita's patience became shorter and shorter, the years she spent trapped made her forget how annoying her brother could be.

"Say, Goldar still works with you?" Rito said with some malice in his voice "There is someone here eager to see him in person." He chuckled.

"RITO! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Finally the great sorceress erupted in anger, emanating electricity from her scepter.

"Ok! Ok! You don't need-" his skeleton brother said, somewhat alarmed at her reaction.

"I FAILED! Okay, I failed! Damn it!" she finally confessed.

"That damn Zordon tricked me… he trapped me in a damn jug." she remembered with a lot of anger, just mentioning what happened to make her blood boil. "I barely managed to escape, but I need your help to make things right."

After mentioning this, Rito kept silent for a few seconds, followed by a big sigh as he crossed his arms.

"I suspected it" he said.

"How?" Rita said while raising an eyebrow.

"Rumors… among other things." He said dismissing the subject "I'm on Onyx at this moment, Papa sent me to meet with Count Dregon, it seems that Edenoi will finally be annexed to the empire and wants me to negotiate the terms… but that's not the important thing." Rita observed her brother curiously.

"What is important, is that your brother is here to help you in whatever you need." Said the skeletal brother of the sorceress as he typed something in his communicator "Bones is already on the way, I just sent him the new instructions, and don't worry, I trust Bones with my life ... and his discretion."

"I appreciate it."

"Also, another Bounty Hunter will arrive at your moon base in about a month, stay tuned." His brother chuckled and winked playfully at his dear sister as he transformed himself into his humanoid form; a pale blond with Asian features wearing a leather and bone outfit giving him a very 80's Heavy Metal look.

"Rito ... Thank you… being honest, I was not sure if I could count on you." she sighed with some concern.

"We are family, we only have each other" The warrior paused for a moment

"Do not forget that." He finalized with a much more serious expression.

And with that the image vanished from the Globe, leaving Rita and his minions alone in the room "I won't." The witch whispered to herself, closed her eyes for a few seconds and gave a big sigh.

"Excellent, with the help of my brother everything will be much easier." Rita turned to her crew with energy, her eyes flashing burning red.

"What does my Empress have in mind?" said a curious Finster

"I'll imprison them in a time warp, just like their stupid mentor did." She chuckled as she walked around the balcony.

"You and me Finster, we will work together to give life to a monster! One like never before! They will not be able to defend themselves." Immediately Rita snapped her fingers and a large book appeared before her floating in the air, the sorceress licked her fingers and began to leaf through the book slowly, examining each word and illustration very carefully.  
She continued for a few minutes, the pages of the book seemed to be unlimited until she stopped and stared at a large illustration in the book.

"Titan ... this one looks perfect for this job." She turned to Finster. "This is the monster we will create."

"Understood, I shall begin the preparations." Finster said as he disappeared from the room and went to his laboratory.

"Squatt." Baboo said "I need you to prepare the gift."

Hearing that, Squatt smiled and chuckled a little under his breath.

"Understood, this is going to be a lot of fun."

"What about me, Empress? What can I do to help you in this mission?" Said a worried Goldar, After all, not only did he fail in his last mission, he also fled from the battlefield.

"You have done enough for the moment Goldar, rest this time, I will need you and all your strength later." Rita said calmly as she disappeared into the corridors.

"Understood, my queen." Goldar said softly, realizing that he was alone on the balcony; as the rest of the crew had left to start working. Turning around the empty room, the proud warrior growled slightly and then sighed.

"I guess I can use this time to meditate." He thought and began to walk towards his quarters. While crossing the long corridors, Goldar felt a slight vibration in his belt, followed by a beep. Immediately the warrior's expression changed, showing caution, he turned to his sides and hurried to his room, once inside he took a small device from his belt; very similar to a modern cell phone and pressed one of the buttons. The device lit up and showed a small hologram the size of the palm of his hand that read "You have received a new video-message."

Goldar touched the hologram in front of him the video began to play; showing a humanoid using a black cape that completely obscured the face.

"Goldar, I have received your report, although the news is disappointing, I am pleased to know that Rita has not given up… but be aware that I will not tolerate another defeat."

Goldar watched the message with great attention after hearing this, this person's voice was serious, ragged and very threatening.

"However, this is not the reason why I'm contacting you in particular."

Upon hearing this the warrior felt raw emotion through his body.

"I have a mission ... one that only you can carry out." the shadow on the hologram paused for a moment.

"After reading your report I decided to send a few sentries to observe... these creatures have advanced a lot, but that does not change the fact that they are still in diapers, yet I was very surprised when the sentries registered fluctuations of vibrational energy in certain areas."

Goldar reflected on this, fluctuations of vibrational energy? That is quite advanced, in fact that is a relatively new scientific field for the whole galaxy, the first theories being published by Aquitar scientists just 100 Zekters ago.

"It seems that someone is maligning the vibrational forces of the planet, I have attached the coordinates and a map showing the zones where with high levels of fluctuation, investigate it ... and do not fail."

The hologram disappeared and Goldar took the device and connected it to his console, showing the aforementioned map.

"Cross World City ... interesting." Goldar observed the map and saw small fluctuations throughout the city, but only in three specific areas the activity was much higher. He began typing on his console and located the sentries that orbited the planet; accessing his database and entering the coordinates his console immediately showed a video feed showing a skyscraper in the middle of the city.

"Ziktor Industries." Goldar read aloud on his console, wondering who may be behind this.

"Mr. Ziktor." said an unusually relaxed General Norquist. "The reason why we have asked for your presence today is because there has been a security breach." the general's office was empty except for two figures; the general sitting at his usual chair and a young man in front of him.

"Oh, my God, is it serious?" answered a puzzled man in his mid-thirties, wearing an elegant business suit.

"That's what we're trying to determine." Responded the general "Given the current circumstances, I need to make a recap of the day the violation occurred." Upon hearing this, Ziktor nodded and took a more relaxed position in his seat.

"You attended the usual Board meeting on August 26th." He continued.

"That's right." the young man replied smiling.

"That same day your access card recorded access in multiple high security rooms."

"Well, obviously it must be a mistake, given that I was on the board of directors meeting, anyone who attended can corroborate it." Mr. Ziktor answered curtly, almost interrupting the general.

The general noticed the change in attitude and decided to rethink his approach.

"We do not question that, sir, but I hope you can understand our concerns, we believe that someone has stolen or even worse, cloned the access card."

"Well ... about that." the young business tycoon started to explain, when his cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, but I'm going late to an important meeting." he said abruptly while typing con his cell phone.

"Look, this is my access card, keep it and let me know if you find something." he said as he took his card out of his pocket and placed it on the general's table.

The General Norquist said nothing and only took the credential with his right hand and nodded, seeing this Mr. Ziktor nodded back, took his briefcase, turned around and left the room hastily.

The General waited for Mr. Ziktor to close the door and pressed a small button under his desk.

"Did you hear that?" he said out loud

"Perfectly." Mac's voice rang in some speaker hidden in his desk. "He is definitely hiding something."

Inside the communications room monitoring the security cameras and the audio feed of the general's office were Mac and Sarah.

"Did you noticed how the video started to distort when Ziktor entered the room?" Sarah asked as she rewind the video over and over again.

"I could barely notice it at first, but if you pay close attention ..." he said while placing the video in slow motion. "Notice how the interference increases every time he opens his mouth to speak."

"Fuck, this is too weird."

"You should talk to your cousin."

"Fuck off Mac." She answered as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious Sarah, we could really use her help."

"I really doubt that Angela is going to want to help us." the young scientist sighed as she took a seat "You know how she gets…" Sarah then proceeded to mock her cousin in a very weird voice "Angela Fairweather does not work for any government or corporate pigs".

At this Mac couldn't help but laugh his ass off.

"Even so, she's the best Hacker and Engineer we both know, given the circumstances I think it's worth trying." He said between chuckles

Sarah kept silent for a few moments, pondering on Mac's words.

"True."

Outside the NASADA headquarters, Karl Ziktor was entering his luxurious limousine, once inside the vehicle, it began to move away from the complex. The luxurious vehicle was very spacious inside, with a strange computer in the middle; Ziktor, from his seat could easily access the computer, he pressed a button on the machine, causing it to emit a supernatural aura.

"They suspect you." Said a robotic voice from the strange machine.

"Does it make any difference?"

"Negative."

"Then let's not worry about that, we have bigger problems in our hands." he said while writing commands on the machine.

"Start transfer sequence." Ziktor said as he finished typing the commands.

The luxurious limousine wrapped itself in bluish energy, and everything around it began to distort until the limousine disappeared in full motion. Almost immediately the vehicle appeared in the executive parking lot of Ziktor Industries, in Cross World City.

Two beautiful and voluptuous women wearing super tight dresses approached the limousine, a blonde and a brunette, the blonde opened the door and Mr. Ziktor came out of the vehicle.

"Begin the preparations." He told both women.

"Take extreme precautions this time, I do not want that damn coward Hart and his Troopers interfering again."

"Understood, my lord." Both women exclaimed at the same time and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Those damn Troopers will feel my anger, and this world will kneel before Grimlord."

He laughed maniacally as electricity emanated from his body.

Unknown to him, from the building in front of Ziktor Industries, a hooded figure watched everything with high-tech binoculars; Goldar the proud Warrior observed, listened and analyzed what had just happened while recording every detail from his position.

"I must inform Lord Zedd about this… Grimlord." He murmured as he watched the man disappear into the building.

In the middle of the arid California desert, five teenagers were facing a large rock formation.

"The entrance is around here ..." Billy said approaching the strange monolith, crouched down and noticed a small entrance. "Fuck yeah I'm right." exclaimed with emotion pointing to the other rangers to approach him.

"Dude, I do not remember leaving the command center that way." Zack said somewhat confused.

"It's because we didn't, Alpha teleported us out here that time."

"Then how do we know that the entrance is there?" asked Trini

"Because ..." Billy said excitedly as he pulled out his power coin.

"I do not understand."

At that moment Billy approached his Power Coin to the narrow entrance, and it began to emanate a blue glow.

"Ok, that's very cool, but we're not going to fit all in there, it's a very narrow passage." Jason commented somewhat confused, obviously he and Zack were not going to pass though.

Billy did not respond, instead he stuck his head inside the entrance and held it there for a few seconds.

"What the hell is he doing man?" Jason muttered to Zack

Billy now put his right hand inside, and after watching him struggle a bit they heard a loud clicking sound. The Blonde got up and walked a few inches away from the rock, and after a few seconds they all watched as a rocky platform emerged from the ground, the young teenagers observed the platform, but specifically the symbol engraved on the floor of the platform; the symbol was a golden circle and inside it were beautiful engravings of the guardian beasts, the Tyrannosaurus in front, the Mastodon and Saber Toothed Tiger on the right side, and the Pterodactyl and the Tryceratops on the left side, and in the background, one could hardly distinguish a figure that looked like a symbol with three points.

"That was pretty cool." Kimberly said with a nod.

"How did you know about that Billy?" she asked

"Alpha and I had a talk this morning."

"You came before us?" Jason asked

"Not exactly ... it was more like an accident heh." Said Billy chuckling and scratching the back of his neck a little while his friends watched him confused. "I'll explain it all once inside, we have to hurry."

Billy took once again his Power Coin in his hand, and approached the platform, the young man stood on it and raised his power coin, immediately he was wrapped in a field of blue energy, his friends watched with some panic when suddenly a blue lightning struck Billy, who disappeared in an electric explosion.

"BILLY!" Scream Trini

"What the fuck!" Jason and Zack exclaimed

Meanwhile Kimberly just stared at the small trail of smoke that remained in Billy's place, turned to see his friends who were screaming, and cursing to no one in particular. Without realizing it, she placed her hand on the back pocket of her short pink jeans, and when she pulled her hand out she saw that she had her Power Coin on it. Something inside her told her that everything was going to be fine while she watched the small and shiny object, a kind of old and basic instinct shouted at her to not fear, nevertheless doubt continued to hover in her head.

The Pink Ranger remembered the last time she felt that insight, it was when she piloted her Zord; The pterodactyl Zord. At that moment she let herself be carried away by those instincts and everything went well. Maybe she had nothing to fear after all, she thought. However, while the young woman immersed herself in her thoughts, she did not realize that she was already standing on the platform.

"Kim, what the hell are you doing?!" Zack exclaimed in horror

The Pink Ranger turned her head "You have nothing to fear." She assured.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" he answered "Billy just vaporized into thin air!"

"And I will too."

Kimberly took her Power Coin, and as Billy also did. She lifted the coin in front of her and disappeared in a pink electric explosion.

As soon as she opened her eyes, the Pink Ranger found herself in a strange place, she turned to her sides and could only observe darkness around her. She lowered her head to observe her hands, and noticed that she was still wrapped in a field of pink energy; thanks to which her body was fully illuminated and visible within the dense darkness in which she found herself.

In the distance she could see multicolored flashes of electricity, as if a thunderstorm was approaching her from a distance. The gymnast began to sense a feeling of despair increase within her, this place was too strange and frightening.

Suddenly a strong electric sound distracted her from her thoughts, and in the distance she observed a pink lightning which transformed into a humanoid silhouette of the same color.  
The silhouette began to approach her slowly, and could hear every step rumbling in the empty space she was in. The closer the figure got, the more she could make out her features; she saw a young girl with Asian features, older than her, probably in her early 20's.

She was wearing the Pink Ranger's armor, but without the helmet. Upon closer examination she noticed that said armor this woman was wearing was different from hers. To begin with, it looked much more worn and had some dirt and blood stains on it, also the design and material seemed slightly different, while her armor had a High tech Semi Metallic appearance, this one had a more ancient handcrafted and rocky aspect that emitted a very characteristic radiance.

Before Kim could notice, she and the young stranger were already face to face.

"Listen carefully..." the voice of the young girl boomed in a strange language, one which Kimberly mysteriously understood to perfection. "We trust that time moves in a linear way…"

The mysterious Ranger began circling Kimberly. "That progresses always and constantly..." the woman continued while Kimberly watched her paralyzed. "To the infinite."

"Where am I?" The young girl asked as she finally snapped out of the trance she found herself on.

The expression of the unknown Ranger became one of immense sadness "But the distinction between past, present and future is but an illusion." she said between tears yet her face reflected immense courage.

"Yesterday, today and tomorrow are not consecutive." she whispered, never ceasing to make eye contact. "They are connected in a circle without beginning or end."

"How did I get here?" Kim said confused.

The mysterious ranger took out her hands and took Kimberly's arms. "We cannot overcome what's deep within us." She smiled.

"Everything is connected." She said as she let go of Kimberly's hands.

Both observed each other for a moment, and Kimberly could see how this person's lips began to move but she couldn't hear any word, once she was finished, her vision began to get dark and she felt everything vibrate around her before disappearing.

Once again she was enveloped in complete darkness, she felt deprived of senses, in absolute peace. Little by little she began to hear a voice that was becoming louder and louder.

"KIM!" she heard the voice of Jason exclaim.

As soon as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was inside a bright room with stone and metal walls, the room was full of high-tech equipment, it looked like a science fiction nursery. She was laying down on a stretcher while all her friends around her observed worriedly.

"I see that you all overcame the fear of vaporizing." She said chuckling as she managed to get up from the stretcher.

"Yeah, well, at least we didn't pass out." The red ranger replied smiling.

"What happened?" Alpha 5 asked the young woman.

"I'm not sure, I only remember fragments... I was in... "Kimberly began to speak, and tried her best to remember what happened, but she realized that it was difficult to describe, her mind was still a big blur. "Anyways, it's not really important, I'm fine."

"She is right." Billy said coming from one of the consoles on the side of the stretcher "Your vitals are perfect." Billy assured as Kimberly got up from the stretcher.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked while rubbing her forehead

"Just a few minutes, nothing to worry about." Trini said placing her hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"We should head towards the power chamber." said Jason "Zordon is waiting for us."

The rangers walked through the corridors of the command center, which gave the appearance that it was built starting underground, and expanding outward.  
The walls of the corridors were full of technology, beautiful but strange decorations and screens showing strange symbols and information.

"This looks more like a spaceship, than a base of operations ..." Zack commented observing around him.

"I used to be." Alpha replied to Zack "But the ship suffered serious damage in the last battle against Rita, so we had to improvise a bit."

"When was that?" Billy commented "Some areas of this place look very old."

"Five thousand years ago." The robot responded before stopping in front of a huge door. "And we are here." Alpha pressed a button on his doll and the great entrance opened before them.

"Rangers." Zordon's gigantic voice echoed and made the young rangers turn immediately toward the gigantic tube inside the Power Chamber.

"Your bodies are beginning to adapt to your new powers, do not worry, this is a normal transition for a Ranger, you will begin to notice changes outside of your Ranger Form… enhanced reflexes, acute concentration and a general increase in your vital energy. After today, your life force will be linked forever to the morphing grid."

"So, that means ..." Trini started to say

"There is no turning back now." interrupted Billy

"You're right Billy, once the link is complete your powers will become infrangible as long as you live."

The teenagers kept silent at the statement that Zordon had just given.

"You are now part of something greater than all of us, an ancient force that influences the course of the cosmos and reality." Zordon paused, searching for the right words.

"Yesterday you demonstrated an unparalleled courage, successfully succeeded in repelling the invading forces, accepted the responsibility of being the protectors of the planet and swore to respect the ranger code."

The power rangers prostrated themselves serious and observant, paying exceptional attention to the Eltarian, which in his face reflected a slight concern.

"At this moment the global authorities have made a pact of silence about what happened yesterday." Zordon finally revealed to the rangers.

"This does not surprise me ..." Billy cursed under his breath.

"In a few hours a report will be given, blaming the destruction caused by the attack on natural phenomena around the world."

The rangers were about to open their mouths when alpha appeared in front of them, signaling with his right hand to be silent for a moment.

"However, Zordon and I believe that they will not be able to cover it up for long, only today more than 5 thousand files have been uploaded to the internet with evidence of the attack, of course the authorities have been quick to erase them, but ..."

"It's only a matter of time before another attack happens." Jason said as a matter of fact.

"You're right Jason, that's why we've called you today ... Today you start your new life as Power Rangers." Zordon continued

"In other words, your training begins today Maggots! I hope you survive!" Alpha exclaimed with emotion and some malice in his robotic voice.

The expression of the young teens changed immediately to one of concern.

"W-Wait a minute! WHAT?!" Zack almost shouted upon listening to alpha, but he was quickly interrupted by a flash of bright colors that made the rangers disappear from the command center, making the Room completely silent for a few seconds until Zordon finally spoke up.

"That was rough Alpha."

Alpha just shrugged. "They can manage it."

Meanwhile the Rangers were teleported to what appeared to be a deserted city  
"You cannot be serious man!" Zack finished before realizing they were not longer on the Command Center.

"Wait, this is Angel Grove." Jason commented observing his surroundings, the young warriors were in the center of the city, the only difference being that it lacked the enormous destruction that the city sustained the previous day.

"I don't think so Jase." Said Trini noticing the lack of destruction to his surroundings.

"You are in a pocket dimension." Alpha's voice boomed

"Think of it as a giant simulator I've programmed with Angel Grove, so be ready, the training will start soon... and if I were you, I would morph as soon as possible." and with that the voice of alpha disappeared, leaving the adolescents on their own.

"Well, you heard Alpha guys." Zack commented

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason exclaimed.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the Rangers finished their transformation, the ground began to rumble, and a huge meteor began to fall from the sky.

"Oh boy, something tells me this will not be fun." Billy commented before the meteorite hit the city center unleashing the chaos once again.

The training seemed to last an eternity, repeating the same scenario constantly, but using different tactics and strategies each time.

The sequence was the same as what happened the day before, a meteorite falls over the center, unleashing the army of Golems, followed by the intervention of a gigantic Goldar, if the Rangers failed, or succeeded, the system rebooted to the point of start of the attack, the difference being Alpha giving them different instructions each time through the communicator. Even Billy lost the count of how many times they had to restart the system.

"Ok we have reached the mark of 500 scenarios." Alpha's voice could be heard through the communicators. "You can rest for a while."

The Power Rangers breathed a sigh of relief when the Golems disappeared after Alpha's announcement, after which they all took off their helmets and proceeded to sit on the nearby benches of Angel Grove Park.

"I wonder what time it is at Angel Grove." Jason said

"I wonder the same, we have been training here for a long time." Billy responded by adjusting the lenses

"My parents must be going crazy." Kimberly sighed as she said this, just thinking of her parents more angry than usual was reason enough to lower her spirits.

"Mine must already be with the police." Trini laughed a little when she said this, imagining her parents at the police station.

Jason and Zack just turned around to see each other with a face about to break into laughter.

"What?." Asked Trini

"Nothing is just that ..." Jason began to say

"It's pretty funny do not you think?" Zack interrupted "I mean us, being superheroes with giant robots and everything ... even so, we're thinking about the problems we're going to get into, when we get home."

"That!" Jason finally broke into laughter. "That's exactly what I mean."

"Such superheroes are we, right?" Billy joined the laughter

Soon the five young people were laughing together, leaving aside for a moment all the stress of the training and the battle to come.

"But seriously, how long have we been here?" Trini wondered

"Don't worry about that, an hour within this dimension equals one minute back at Angel Grove." Alpha's voice casually stated through the com. "Only 15 minutes have passed in Angel Grove, just in case you were wondering."

"15 hours training ..." Kimberly said. "Yet, I don't feel that tired…"

"I suppose this is what Zordon meant when I mentioned that our bodies were adapting to the powers." Billy commented

"I'm hungry, guys." Zack said followed by a loud growl coming from his stomach.

Everyone turned to see Zack immediately, who had a red face and a very funny expression. After a few seconds they all broke into laughter again, enjoying the moment.

"Can you teleport us back, Alpha?" Billy said through his communicator.

"Right away." He finished the little robot and immediately the Rangers were teleported back to the Command Center.

In the youth center the atmosphere was both tense and cheerful, Ernie organized a collection of food and utilities for those who lost their possessions in the disaster of the previous day. According to official reports what happened in various cities of the world was the result of a combination of a meteor shower and changes in the earth's poles caused by global warming, however, the Internet was increasingly imbued more and more material and content showing evidence of the alien invasion, and even though the authorities do everything possible to erase them, for each video that they delete, there are five more. It's just a matter of time.

In a corner at the bottom of the Youth Center; at a table next to the arcade machines, were Bulk and Skull chatting excitedly while connecting some video cameras to their laptops.

"With this new video equipment we will definitely get clearer shots of that Giant Robot." Skull said as he changed the lenses to the video cameras.

"That blurry video that you took with your cell phone has already gone around the world." Bulk said after taking a sip of his chocolate milkshake.

"Everything was going so well, until the feds deleted the video." the slender teenager replied angrily. "What a government! I mean we all saw that giant lady's face in the sky rambling about our destruction, you can't deny something like that." he concluded

"Relax Skully, this time we are ready." said the sturdy young man, placing his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We just have to wait for something to happen..."

At the same time on the opposite side of the Youth Center Billy was coming when a young man probably a little more than a year younger than him, approached him with an excited look.

"Yo! Billy!" exclaimed a young man with brown chin length hair.

"Hey Josh, it's good to see you, are you and your family okay?"

"Yes, we're fine, fortunately nothing serious, thanks for asking." Josh turned around and started to whisper "You will not believe what I'm going to tell you, I could see everything from my house."

"What do you mean, everything?" Billy asked, whispering like Josh

"The giant Robot." He said with great emotion in his voice. "It was incredible, first there were five, and just as in transformers in seconds they were combined into one." Josh placed his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Check it out." In front of Billy was Josh's cell phone showing a somewhat blurry image, but clear enough to distinguish the colossal Megazord brandishing the Power Sword seconds before Goldar disappeared from the battlefield.

Billy could not help feeling proud inside him, after all he helped to pilot that Robot and save the city. Something that only in his wildest fantasies could have achieved, but today, it was real, this was his life now.

"Wow." It was the only word that came out of Billy's mouth contemplating the image for a few seconds.

"I know." Josh chuckled a bit "Totally awesome."

Billy laughed at the comment of his young friend.

"The thing is, because of what happened yesterday, my parents decided to send me to Charterville ..."

"Charterville?" Billy asked surprised

"Yes, you will see ... do you remember that project I did regarding the study of the social behavior of beetles?"

"Of course, your hypothesis was brilliant."

"Well, apparently, at the Earth Academy in Charterville, not only did they like my hypothesis, they loved it so much that they offered me a scholarship a few days ago."

"Congratulations Josh, that's incredible."

"Yeah, well, actually I'm not very excited about it ... my life is in Angel Grove." Josh sighed rubbing his forehead with his hands.

"Your life is yours, it does not belong to a city, friend, those come and go, but it is the experience that lasts in you" said Billy to his friend, who reflected the words for a few moments.

"Shit man, that was cool" he finally said.

Both teens laughed and went towards the juice bar of the Youth Center.

Back on the icy lunar surface, a small battle ship approaches the main gate of the palace.

The ship was the size of a sports car, with two large cannons in front, from the cockpit a skeletal being carrying a flamboyant hat was in command of the battle ship, pressing one of the buttons inside its console, a small hologram appeared in front of him, showing a small holographic Goldar.

"Bones." said the voice of Goldar with a bit of static "Long time no see"

"Always a pleasure." the mercenary smiled macabrely

"In a moment the barrier will be opened so that you can be stationed in the main hangar." commented Goldar "Be ready."

The main tower emitted a bluish glow, and a small entrance was created in the barrier that surrounds the lunar palace, by which the small ship entered without problems, maneuvering its way until arriving at the main hangar.

The ship levitated for a few moments on the hangar before finally touching ground, immediately Bones left the vehicle and was received by Goldar.

"Come with me, I'll show you around."

"Nice."

After touring the hangar and hallways of the palace, Goldar and Bones arrived at the observatory, where Rita was, levitating in a lotus position and reciting strange spells. In front of her was an antique-looking sword levitating and emanating electricity more and more intensely.

"What's she doing?" Bones asked.

"Conjuring the Titan." The Golden Warrior replied "It will not be long before she finishes, Finster is in the laboratory making the remaining materials."

"Oh, of course ... the Scientist." The mercenary commented with emotion "They hear horrible rumors in Onyx about him, they talk about horrible experiments ... it is said as he, on his own caused chaos and destruction on his home planet."

"Rumors are nothing compared to what he can actually do."

The room was completely illuminated in an explosion of electricity, once the electricity stopped Rita could be seen sitting in his usual chair next to the telescope; the sword levitating in front of her, emanating a powerful blue aura.

"It's done." Said the sorceress "Inform Finster immediately."

Squatt immediately came out of the shadows heading to Finster's lab in order to proceed with the invocation. The evil cosmic witch turned to the direction of Bones, upon seeing him a smile formed on his face, everything was happening according to the plan.

"Welcome to my palace." I greet the witch. "I understand that my brother informed you about the mission."

Bones nodded and bowed in respect

"I'm at your service."

It was not long when Finster entered the observatory followed by Squatt pushing a table with wheels with a cloth over it covering some unknown object. Finster pointed the way to Squatt which pushed the table to the edge of the balcony, after this, Finster removed the cloth that was on the table, revealing a Hellenistic style armor and helmet along with a small vial with a thick red liquid inside. .

The scientist uncovered the vial, and the liquid inside escaped from the container as if there was no gravity, levitating in the air in a constant change of form.

Rita moved her right hand, and the sword in front of her began to emit a ray of blue energy, which came into contact with the thick red liquid creating lots of crystallized fragments, which walked on the armor, giving it a strong color red, suddenly the armor began to levitate also towards the balcony.  
The cosmic sorceress managed her hand once again and the sword was launched at high speed towards the armor, making a strong metallic sound and creating a brilliant explosion, after which a huge roar boomed over the lunar surface, revealing the gigantic Titan standing outside the palace.

"It's time." Rita Repulsa Smiled depravedly, in her mind she only saw images of a destroyed Angel Grove and the Power Rangers dead under the rubble.

Within the command center, Alpha was monitoring the earth's atmosphere when he noticed an anomaly; an object entering the atmosphere at high speed, heading towards Angel Grove.

"A yi-yi" exclaimed the robot with concern "Unidentified object heading quickly to Angel Grove!"

Alpha started typing on the console, and in the Viewing Globe an image was displayed showing Bones' small battle ship entering the Earth's atmosphere.

"That's an Onyx Mercenary ship ..." said Alpha when observing the Viewing Globe "That's strange."

"Similarly undoubtedly Rita is behind this." Zordon said seriously in his voice "We have to notify the Rangers immediately."

"Let me locate them first ..." Alpha started once again typing on his console, and in the Viewing Globe an image of the Rangers sitting on a bench in the park of Angel Grove was displayed a few minutes from the Youth Center "Ok, I already have them located for teleportation. "

"Do it."

Immediately the Power Rangers appeared in the center of the Power Chamber, their faces somewhat bewildered at being teleported abruptly.

"I need to get used to this, my head is still spinning." Zack said

"Rangers, our scanner detected a battle ship heading towards Angel Grove."

"So much for a break, huh." Kimberly commented sarcastically.

"The spacecraft shares characteristics with the original battle ships of the planet Onyx, a planet outside the limits of the alliance, governed by mercenaries." After saying this, the Viewing Globe showed once more the ship's image entering the atmosphere. "Behold the Viewing Globe… as you can see the ship will land on Earth in a few minutes, we suspect that this mercenary is working for Rita ... Rangers, it is your mission is to identify and neutralize the threat as soon as possible, avoid at all costs that the mercenary step on the city. "

"I'm going to teleport you 20 meters from the landing point." Alpha said "That should give you a head start."

"May the Power protect you." Zordon finished

The Rangers agreed and with a look full of fire they prepared to transform themselves into the powerful protectors of the earth.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason exclaimed.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

The Rangers were teleported to the outskirts of Angel Grove, near an industrial park. They quickly took cover behind backhoes, and watched in the distance as the ship quickly approached them, until landing in the middle of the area.

Bones under the Battle ship, the mercenary was holding a device in his hand, began to surround the perimeter while the device emitted a beep constantly.

"I think he's doing a reading of the area with that thing in his hand." Billy told Jason, who was standing next to him, both covering themselves in the same backhoe.

"I just hope it's not a radar." Jason answered.

"Yeah, that would definitely fuck us up."

"I could not have said it better." said a raspy, menacing voice behind them.

Jason and Billy immediately turned around and saw Bones standing with his arms crossed.

"Die." it was the only thing that came out of Bones' mouth and immediately his eyes lit up a bright crimson red.

The Red and Blue Ranger did not have time to react, both were launched with the full force of an explosion of energy at the other end of the industrial field.

"Spoiler Alert: Yes, it's a radar." Bones exclaimed with intense emotion waving the radar in his hand "HAHAHAHA."

Bones's amusement was interrupted by the heat of a projectile's impact on his shoulder. Turning in the direction of the shot, the Black and the Pink Ranger were on top of a tall platform, their Blade blasters aimed straight at Bones.  
With a furious scream, both Rangers jumped from the platform firing furiously towards Bones, who rolled on the ground dodging the impacts of the Blasters until he was kneeling on the ground. He quickly covered himself with his red cape, protecting himself from a couple of impacts, taking advantage of the moment Bones threw four bone knives towards the Black and Pink Rangers, hitting them in the chest, throwing them in flashes of electricity.

"Hey bonehead!" Trini screamed attacking Bones with the edge of the Blade Blaster's little sword. "Showtime!"

Bones backed up considerably receiving several impacts from the blaster blade, Trini was about to give Bones one more blow when he blocked it with a long sword.

"Not so fast, girl." Bones hit his sword to the ground causing the ground to shake and creating a line of explosions in the direction of the Yellow Ranger who could hardly dodge the impacts.

"Ok, that was lame." Jason said through clenched teeth as he got up from the floor "Totally got our asses kicked."

"I'm going to distract him, focus on attacking him." Billy said before running off in the direction of Bones, furiously shooting his Blaster at him.

Jason took advantage of the distraction and sneaked behind Bones, stabbing him in the back. "Zack! Blast him!" Jason exclaimed at that moment

The Black Ranger took impulse on a nearby tree and with a big jump, he shot Bones from the air, hitting him several times in the chest.

Taking advantage of the situation, the Pink and Yellow Ranger approached by the sides, hitting Bones with his Blade Blasters repeatedly.

Intense sparks came from Bones with every impact he received, Billy continued firing in his direction, while Jason took the opportunity to stab Bones once more.

Jason used all his strength to stab Bones, who was engulfed in an explosion, his bones flying everywhere.

"Yeah!" Zack screamed when he saw how Bones exploded.

However, the happiness was not long, because as fast as it exploded, each bone of the mercenary began to join once more until his body was completely regenerated.

"You are going to need more than that to get rid of me." Bones took his sword and raised it in the air and it began to emanate energy violently.

The Rangers began to feel as if time was becoming slower, their movements increasingly clumsy. His vision began to get obscured and the only thing they heard was Bones' laughter in the background.

When they fell into consciousness once again they realized that they were in a strange place, a kind of dark and pinkish purple colored limbo full of thick mist that reached their knees, and strange trees glowing red.

Each and every one began to feel as if they were halfway through an acid trip. The vision of the rangers was being constantly distorted in different ways, shapes and colors, the sounds were heard with strong auditory distortions, and they felt as their thoughts were accelerating.

"What the fuck man ..." Zack placed his hands on his helmet "Am I tripping ...?"

"Skeleton warriors!" the voice of bones echoed making the rangers turn around confused. "Attack!" he screamed.

Suddenly a dozen Skeleton Warriors burst forth from the haze of the ground, swooping against the disoriented Power Rangers. The teens could not react in time, receiving a beating from the skeleton warriors.

"Welcome to the dark dimension," Bones said between evil laughter, rejoicing to see how his warriors easily dominated the Power Rangers.

He took his sword and once again slammed it on the ground, this time creating a huge crack, revealing lava at the bottom of it.

The Rangers began to get used to the conditions of the Dark Dimension and fortunately managed to dodge the opening crack in the ground in time.

Jason took his Blade Blaster, put it in sword mode, and began to fiercely attack the skeleton warriors. The other Rangers followed Jason's example and began to lash out at the warriors as well, throwing them against the precipice towards the lava.

Trini quickly noticed that Bones' eyes began to glow red again, anticipating his attack, the Yellow Ranger jumped on bones, and remembering the previous hours of training, she activated the tiger claws of her suit, and with all her strength she buried her claws in the mercenary's skull. Trini took impulse, kicking Bones right in the chest and doing a somersault separated his skull from the body.

"Guys, I have the head!" Trini shouted excitedly, as she covered the skull with the black and red cape that Bones left behind, but was quickly interrupted by receiving a strong sword blow in the back. The yellow Ranger screamed in pain, and released the skull, which rolled away on the ground.

Trini similarly rolled on the floor, and once she managed to get up again, she saw Horrified the headless body of Bones heading back towards her, ready to attack.

Trini hesitated and closed her eyes, waiting for the blow, but she only heard the sound of metal colliding and when she opened her eyes she saw Billy resisting the blow of Bones sword with his Blade Blaster.

"Move fast! Retrieve the skull!" Billy yelled at Trini after kicking Bones body, separating from him for a moment.

Trini watched as Jason came up to help Billy with a jump, and began to hit and kick Bones body repeatedly, screaming furious with each hit. The Yellow Ranger took speed, and she moved quickly through the fog, cutting with her claws the skeleton warriors that crossed her path.

Seeing the red bulge at the edge of the precipice, Trini leapt towards that direction, took the skull, and threw it towards the opening in the ground, falling straight to the lava and creating a small explosion.

Immediately the body of Bones stopped fighting against the Power Rangers, and fell back exploding in a thousand pieces, this time forever. The remaining skeleton warriors began to fade like a mirage, like the rest of the dark dimension. In a matter of seconds the Rangers were back in the industrial complex on the outskirts of the city.

"You did it Tri!" The pink ranger jumped in excitement at the yellow ranger, catching her in his arms with a big hug.

"We all did." said Trini very happy and relieved.

"Seriously Trini, you saved our asses." Zack added laughing and joining the hug "Those skeletons were giving us a beating."

"Holy shit" Billy hugged them exhaling and catching his breath "This job isn't that easy after all."

"But we did it working as a team." Jason said, joining the group hug.

The Rangers could not enjoy the victory for a long time, because in the distance there was a loud explosion coming from the direction of the city.

The teenagers broke the hug, and jumped to the roof of one of the taller factories. At that moment they watched in horror as a thick layer of smoke came out of one of the skyscrapers of Angel Grove; the Bio Labs tower.

Immediately Alpha's voice sounded through the communicators in the helmets of the Rangers.

"We have a situation." said the robot "The bio Labs tower is under attack."

Alpha was interrupted by the sound of a second explosion, the rangers this time observed an explosion in the building next to the Bio Labs tower; the Asami research center.

"A-yi-yi-yi-yi" Alpha said worriedly.

"Alpha we need to get to the city as soon as possible." Jason said desperately. "We must help those people."

"Roger." replied the robot "I will triangulate your position and in a moment I will ..." alpha kept silent a moment "This cannot be." he suddenly stated.

"Alpha?" said the Red Ranger "What's going on?"

"Guys, do you hear that?" said Billy hearing in the distance the loud sound of footsteps rumbling.

"Not again ..." Kimberly said worriedly.

Entering from the opposite side of the explosions, a huge silhouette was seen in the distance entering the limits of Angel Grove.

"Wait, that's not ..." Zack said

Once the figure approached enough, they realized that this time it was not Goldar who attacked the city, instead they saw a huge warrior; wearing a beautiful Hellenistic armor of antiquity aspect, carrying sword and shield and with red eyes like the blood; The Titan.

The Titan continued advancing towards the city, when it suddenly stopped just a few steps away. The sky began to darken and electric clouds dark purple began to form, once the sky was filled with darkness the diabolic face of Rita Repulsa was formed.

"People of Angel Grove, yesterday you were given an opportunity, today ..." The sorceress smiled "Today is the day of judgment."

The sky began to release lightning and thunders violently while the Titan was firm outside the city.

"For your good luck, inside your city there something I want, those with some intelligence will take advantage of these moments to escape the destruction." Rita broke into laughter "Because once I get what I want, this will be the end." Rita's face disappeared from the sky, but the mysterious clouds lingered in the sky.

"Alpha what is she talking about?" Jason told Alpha

"There must be something in those buildings." said the robot "Our readings show activity of Golems only in that location."

"We need to do something right now." Said Zack

"We split up" answered Jason "Zack and Trini, you take charge of Bio Labs, save the hostages." The Yellow and black ranger nodded and immediately disappeared in a flash of colors.

"Billy and Kim, you guys go to the Asami building, I have the feeling that in that place, it's where they're going to find what Rita is looking for."

"What about you Jase?" I ask Billy

"I'll take care of our Greek friend." When saying this Billy and Kim were silent in shock "Do not worry, I can handle it… I need you guys to clear those Buildings first, once the people is out of danger I'll take the big guy down"

Before any of them could say anything else, both Rangers disappeared in a colored flash of light, after this Bone's Battle Ship disappeared as well, leaving Jason all by himself.

"You can do this Jason." The Red Ranger told himself, if he was honest with himself, he was terrified, they could barely survive the Bones attack, and now he had to fight one against one against the colossal Titan. The young Ranger closed his eyes a moment, looking for his inner Zen, finally finding that courage within him, Jason also his hand in the air.

"Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Power!" Finally the leader of the Power Rangers shouted, with those words a bolt of red electricity fell from the sky materializing the gigantic Zord in front of him.

"Let's do this." With that, the ranger net took a big leap towards the head of the Zord, and entered the cockpit, preparing for the imminent combat.

Back in the NASADA offices chaos reigned, no one at the headquarters expected a second attack so soon, all the experts projected at least a week to prepare. In the control room, a huge screen showed the image of the Titan on the outskirts of Angel Grove.

"I do not understand." Said Mac "This time they are concentrating on Angel Grove."

"Do not you get it?" answered Sarah

"Get what?"

"They are focusing is their main threat." The scientist deduced. "That means that probably these "Power Rangers" guys that appeared yesterday, reside in this city."

"I thought they were Aliens." Mac said in disbelief

"I thought that too, but it's the only thing that comes to mind at this moment ... why Angel Grove ... and not, let's say ... Washington?"

"It's a good hypothesis, but ..."

"I think she's right." Captain Mitchell interrupted "We just received this." The Captain extended his hand showing an image on his personal tablet, the image showed the Power Rangers in the Industrial complex fighting against Bones.  
The general slipped his finger on the tablet, and the next image that was shown was of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord outside of the industrial complex with the Red Ranger standing on his head.

"They have teleportation technology." Said the Captain, once again sliding his finger on the device, he showed an image of the Blue and Pink Rangers wrapped in a beam of bright colors. "This is why we could not find any traces leading to their origin yesterday, they didn't arrive… not in the traditional context, they just appear wherever they want to be."

"Wow," Mac and Sarah said in unison.

"Yeah, wow." Captain Mitchell chuckled at the reaction of his colleagues.

"I would not be so smiling right now Bill." General Norquist said, who was just entering the control room, with a thick folder in his hands.

"Why? what happened?" The captain responded alarmed.

"Project V has been compromised." He said with a seriousness of life or death. "Rita's forces are currently taking the Research Center where it is being developed."

"GODAMMIT." The Captain shouted angrily "This cannot be happening."

"I'm afraid it is." The captain hit the wall next to him causing General Norquist to place his hand on the shoulder of his friend and colleague. "There are good news despite that." The General took his folder, and took out a sheet of paper, which he spread showing it to the disturbed captain.

The sheet was the impression of a blurred image captured by one of the security cameras in the street in front of the research center, in which the Blue and Pink ranger could be seen appearing in the main entrance fighting against the Golems.

"Help is on the way."


	5. IV: From the Past comes the Storm

**Chapter IV: From the Past comes the Storm**

Zordon observed the video feed through the viewing globe, carefully evaluating every movement as the Power Rangers fiercely battled against Bones. While watching the Yellow Ranger making her way through the skeleton warriors, the old sage began to feel swollen with nostalgia. As he continued to supervise the enduring combat, something caught Zordon's attention, in the background almost obscured by the debris and dust of the battle he saw a very peculiar object; Bones Combat Ship.  
He immediately recognized the vehicle, it was a heavily modified version of an MM-93 Eltarian Combat Ship, a very popular model during his youth. Bones ship was different from the one he fondly remembered, it had two large cannons added on the front, and an auxiliary Crystal Engine for improved light speed travel.

Zordon closed his eyes and began to remember a past time; a time when he was young and strong, always looking for new adventures within the vast cosmos, with a fervent love and duty for justice. He remembered, and his consciousness began to expand within himself; Visions of the infinite void of space filled his mind, millions of stars and solar systems unfolded in front of him. And In the middle of the cold space he observed a small combat ship advancing slowly towards a peculiar solar system within the Milky Way.  
It was precisely in this Combat Ship that the cosmic Sage undertook its first voyages across the Galaxy. Zordon slowly began to immerse himself in a sea of memories, entering a state of pure consciousness…

"By Interpreting Ninjor's records, I am sure that the planet we are looking for is the third one in this solar system." Said a very young Zordon. He was wearing an open grey jacket with several badges embroidered on the chest, underneath the jacket he was wearing black shirt and pants that matched the jacket in color with a pair of black boots.

The young sage began to type on his control console, entering coordinates and information.

"Alpha, perform a scan once we are within range." Zordon said.

"Roger, we are 20 minutes from reaching the magnetic range for the Scan." A voice echoed through the Ship.

"Excellent, we have enough time to prepare your new body."

"Ayi-yi! At last! I was getting tired of being plugged directly to the ship." Alpha replied

"I'm sorry about that my friend, it's my fault your last body got destroyed back in Centaur B."

"It had to be done Zordon, it was nobody's fault… I'm just happy you transferred my Crystal Data to the ship's main Operating System seconds before the explosion."

Zordon smiled at the uplifting response from his companion and friend, Centaur B was a distant planet which was ruled by a Tyrant named Darkonda; an evil Warlord who took control on the planet by force, enslaving the population and taking the resources for himself. Fortunately he was able to liberate the planet from his grasp with the help of a group of warriors from KO-35, but in order to succeed he had to bomb Darkonda's Palace… using Alpha's Self Destruction System.  
Darkonda's body was never found, making Zordon wonder if he had truly died in the explosion or managed to escape the planet in time.

Zordon got up from main control seat, and went to the back of the ship and began to work on Alphas' new body, soldering the final components to the mother board, and assembling it piece by piece, he spend several minutes on his task and once he was finished he took a seat to relax for a few minutes, falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

"Performing Scan in 3…2…1…" Alpha's voice echoed and woke up Zordon from his sleep.

Zordon walked back to the front of the ship and once again began typing on the Console.

"The Scan is complete Zordon, This planet definitely matches Ninjor's description, it's mostly covered in oceans, but there is intelligent life living on the landmasses, time also seems to behave very different in this solar system… and the reason seems to be an unknown energy emanating from this planet's core. The information is being displayed on your screen right now."

Zordon quickly exanimated the information displayed on his screen, he opened a drawer to his left, and took an ancient looking book written in a strange language, on the cover there was a golden N shaped logo; it was the book of Ninjor. A record of the Legendary Warrior, it documented his travels, discoveries and teaching's.

Many millennia ago, Ninjor was recognized as the most outstanding warrior and teacher of all known galaxies. His wisdom was only comparable to his great strength and determination for justice. Legend has it that one day, Ninjor renounced his responsibilities in galactic council and left his home planet, he ventured into a quest in search of the greatest knowledge of all, the truth behind the universe and reality itself.

Ninjor disappeared for many centuries, and the universe fell into total chaos, without its wisdom the galactic council was unable to reconcile the growing tensions between systems, this gave rise to emerging empires that warred against each other for the control of galaxies and systems. This dark and chaotic age lasted for a long time, to the point that the memory of the wise Ninjor seemed more myth than reality, many came to doubt if such a person really existed.

This was until, during the most desperate moment, when everything seemed to be lost to the forces of evil, Ninjor reemerged from the void of the cosmos, more powerful and radiant than ever. His quest had been successful, and he had not only found the answers he was looking for, along with them he was blessed with the greatest power of all. He fought for 100 years and one by one the evil empires collapsed before the edge of his sword, restoring peace and order once more. The forces of evil retreated to the farthest reaches of the universe, and he again established a new council, this time on the planet of Eltar.

However, peace did not last for long, for eventually both the forces of good and evil began to covet and envy the great power Ninjor protected. The Eltarian Council tried to convince him to share that power to create weapons and armies, however Ninjor refused, arguing that the Power should not be used as a means for personal purposes, The Great Power should only be used to combat Evil, and nothing more.

Ninjor then decided to exile himself, and once again he disappeared.

However this time, he left behind, his personal diary; The book of Ninjor, a document with the location of that great power, hidden in a fierce and desolate planet located in the most remote of the universe, so that only those who truly live and fight for justice and peace, could find it .

Many centuries passed, and countless warriors ventured in search of the book, however, they all failed or disappeared without a trace, until one day fate took the Young Zordon to this planet, where he found the mythical book he now held in his hands.

After Reading the book, and comparing the data, Zordon was absolutely sure he had found the planet where Ninjor found the Great power, however, a long time had passed since Ninjor came here, and Zordon wondered if the great power was still there.

"I guess there is only one way to find out…" The Young Sage mumbled to himself.

"Begin Landing Sequence Alpha! We are going in!" He exclaimed with emotion as he typed the coordinates for the landing, he choose region of what is known as southern Mesopotamia, modern-day southern Iraq, as his scanners showed that in this area were the most Settlements holding Intelligent Life; and according to Ninjor's Book, the Great Power was guarded by Intelligent Humanoid Beings.

The Small Ship quickly approached the Earth's Atmosphere and propelled itself into the interior of the planet with great speed.

While crossing the terrestrial atmosphere, Zordon began to distinguish the vast deserts and fertile rivers of Mesopotamia, while the ship continued descending in free fall, a series of alarms began to rumble inside the same, alerting Zordon about a problem with the Main Engine

"Alpha, Activate the Auxiliary Engine!" The bluish Eltarian exclaimed

Immediately the active ship the auxiliary motor, however the ship had already deviated from the area designated for landing, Zordon took with both hands the main controls of the ship with all his strength, and tried to maneuver it with desperation, so he could avoid colliding against a hill. The ship began to turn on its axis and in that moment Zordon pulled the controls, managing to stabilize the ship, however, very late he realized, that instead he was now directing against a large settlement. The impact was imminent, he would survive, but it was more than clear, that the beings in the settlement would not run with the same luck, and if the technology was not enough to avoid it, he would have to use his strongest card: Magic.

The Sage's eyes lit a Radiant Blue, and electricity began to emanate from his hands as the ship wrapped itself in a field of electric energy blue just before impacting on the outskirts of the settlement. The energy field received all the kinetic impact, and thus avoiding destroying everything around it, however a small crater was formed around the smoking combat ship.

Zordon fell unconscious after the great effort to stop the destruction, hours passed and as he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes, he observed with amazement a huge crowd of hundreds of humanoid-looking beings; Humans as Ninjor named them in his book, surrounded the ship completely, their faces reflecting a mixture of awe and terror.

The Eltarian pressed a red button on his console, and the top of the cabin began to open, the people around immediately walked away, clearly shocked at what they were observing.

Zordon got up and jumped out of his ship, as his boots touched the arid desert he looked around; not far away could see the settlement, hundreds of houses made of brick on top of each other, and even more people on the roofs watching him in amazement from the distance. Zordon turned again to the people around him and what happened at that moment, is something he could never forget, hundreds of people knelt before him, exclaiming in a completely foreign language for him.

Zordon raised his hand and used his magic to understand this strange new language, the crowd around him watched in amazement as the Eltarian was wrapped for a few seconds in a bluish glow, which spread and traversed each of the inhabitants.

The Silence reigned for a brief moment, until these strange people once again exclaimed, but this time, Zordon understood perfectly what they said...

"HE WHO HAS FALLEN FROM HEAVEN! OUR GOD! OUR GOD!"

"WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED! GOD AND GUARDIAN OF ERIDU!"

"OUR PROTECTOR! OUR GOD! OUR GOD!"

The Young Sage of Eltar was astonished at this, nothing had prepared him for what was happening before him. Ninjor's book nowhere described something like this, and inside he felt there was much more. Immediately he materialized his Scepter of Power, and exclaimed in the language of the natives.

"MY NAME IS ZORDON OF ELTAR, I TRAVELED FROM THE STARS IN SEARCH OF THE GREAT POWER."

Little did he know at that moment, that centuries later the history books would remember him as Enki, God and Guardian of the Mighty Sumerian Civilization…

Zordon opened his eyes again, and once again, he was in the Command Center, turned to the Viewing Globe and enthusiastically watched as the body of bones fell back exploding in hundreds of pieces.

His warriors had succeeded, however this battle was far from over.


	6. V: Changing Times

**Chapter V: Changing Times**

"Project V is my life's work, we can't let them steal it." Captain Mitchell said with a worried expression. "We are so close to making a breakthrough…"

"Will… I know how much the project means for you… and for your son…" General Norquist said as he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know this last three years have been hard for you… and I promise you that I will not let them steal it."

"I trust you with my life John, I believe in you… it's just that…I-I don't understand… how is possible for them to even know about the Project?!" Captain Mitchell sighed

"There are a lot of thing we don't understand about them… yet." The Older man replied to his longtime friend.

From the other side of the large NASADA main Operations hall, Mac and Sarah were observing with curiosity the exchange between their superiors.

"Captain Mitchell looks extremely distressed right now." Mac whispered to Sarah

"What's Project V anyway?" Sarah whispered back

"It's extremely classified, but from what I've heard in the break room… they are developing some kind of new type of combat technology… still in R&D… nothing concrete yet." Mac said with a concerned look.

"Still… he didn't look that shaken yesterday when this whole Alien Invasion exploded into our faces."

"Well… there's some rumors about him you know…" Mac sighed and looked around "He lost his son a few years back in some sort of accident… people say that ever since that happened he has been obsessed with that Project… Only God knows why…"

Sarah kept silent before what Mac was informing her, she knew that the captain had a daughter, but she did not know anything about him losing a son. He probably focused the pain of his loss on that project, she thought.

"Anyway, we just got information that two of the Power Rangers entered the building, hopefully they can kill those creatures before something terrible happens. The Armed Forces have instructions to enter the building to secure the project once they clear the area."

Billy and Kimberly were fighting their way into the Asami Research Center, Blasting every Golem on sight. As they roamed the corridors fighting fiercely, dozens of scientists and students took advantage of the Rangers' help to flee the building.

"Rangers, the radars detect a high energy flux on the sixth floor, we also detect several Golems up there... Trini and Zack are teleporting everyone out of the Bio-Labs tower… so you'll need to reach the sixth floor on your own." Alpha said through the communicator. "Ayi-yi it also seems that some scientists are being held hostage."

The Rangers continued fighting against the few Golems that remained in the floor where they were. As soon as the last one was blasted into hundreds of pieces the Blue Ranger turned around, examining the place while trying to formulate some way to get to the sixth floor as soon as possible.

"I have an idea," Billy told Kimberly. "Follow me."

Billy began to run in the direction of the elevators, and with his newly acquired strength, He took the elevator doors with both hand and opened the entrance easily.  
The young Ranger entered the elevator cabin and shot with his Blade Blaster towards the ceiling of the elevator, creating a huge opening.

"Did you ever played Mega Man X?" Billy asked.

"I do not think so, dude." Kimberly replied.

"Ok, try to imitate what I do."

Billy then took momentum, and using superhuman agility, he took a huge jump, and began jumping between the walls of the elevator corridor.

"Ok Kim you can do this." The Pink Ranger said to herself.

The Ranger took impulse and jumped imitating Billy's movements, in seconds both Rangers already had arrived at the Sixth floor of the building.

Busting the doors open the Rangers were met by a couple of Golems that were guarding the Elevators. Without wasting any time both rangers shot against the creatures, making them crumble in pieces. After this, they heard shouts from far away and both began to run between the corridors in the direction of the voices that exclaimed for help.

Meanwhile on the other side of the building, on the same floor. A group of five scientists sat at the corner of the Research & Development Chamber. In front of them were four Golems and two strange creatures; Finster and Baboo.

"I will not repeat myself, which one of you has the access code of the security room." Baboo said with some irritation, however the Scientists just looked at the ground in fear. "You know, you all are lucky I'm not very adept at Violence... However, Finster... he's a Scientist like you ..."

"And Science doesn't know pity." Finster answered. "Now... now..." Said the Space Scientist, as he walked around his Hostages.

"Who among you… exquisite specimens, will be the first to try my newest invention?" At that moment Finster took out of one of his Pocket opposite a strange device; it looked like a TV Remote Control, but with a claw attached on top of it.

As soon as they saw the strange device, one of the Scientists; a woman in her 30's began to pant quickly in terror. Finster noticed this immediately, and his eyes shone with evilness. He pressed a button on the device and pointed it directly at the scientist's forehead.

The device was illuminated, and a small ray of violet light engulfed the forehead of the Scientist, who immediately began to convulse violently.

The horrible spectacle continued for a few minutes, until the Scientist fell stiff to the ground, blood gushing from her nose and ears. The others began to scream and sob in horror at such cruelty.

"Hmmm ... I seem to have calibrated it too high ..." Finster said intrigued.

Finster was about to recalibrate his device, when the scientist suddenly got up with an excruciating scream. Her eyes were a completely white and her face pale and bloody.

"Or maybe not." exclaimed delighted the evil scientist. "Now, now, open the safe." He ordered

The scientist got up with clumsy movements that seemed more like a puppet than a person, she approached a compartment on one of the walls and placed a code on the access pad.  
After completing the task she was ordered, the woman fell once again to the ground.

A strong Beep rumbled and one of the walls opened in two, revealing a small hidden room, inside it was a glass table with a symbol on the surface; a golden circular emblem with a blue six-pointed star formed by two figures. On the table was a device the size of a cell phone, it seemed like a prototype, with several of its cables and components exposed. The device was connected to a series of machines that constantly showed data on the screens.

Finster watched the device carefully for a few seconds and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"You really are like insects playing with... what do you call them? Ah yes ... Atomic bombs." He kept laughing. "Filthy worms playing with Atomic bombs."

Finster then took the device and detached it from its base, he took out a piece of material that looked like clay and wrapped the device, creating a mold. Then he placed the clay dough on the table, and with another metal-colored device, he wrapped the mold in an aura of light for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'm done with the scan." Finster took out a small hammer and hit the now solid mass of clay, destroying it in hundreds of pieces. The strange device that was inside fell to the ground and Finster stepped out of the small room.

"You're not going to take it?" Baboo asked confused

"They do not even know what they're doing… the engineering is quite clever, I must admit, but completely useless without the necessary source." Finster commented with arrogance.  
"It's just a piece of junk." he finished and kicked the device towards the bottom of the small room.

Baboo then smiled, and turned his gaze towards the hostages. "This has been fun, but now it's time to die." Said the giant bat.

"Get rid of them." He ordered the Golems.

The Group of Golems formed stone swords with their hands and were about to launch the fatal blow towards the scientists when one of them received an explosion and shot off towards the back wall exploding in several pieces.

On the other side of the Research & Development Chamber, were The Blue and the Pink Ranger, ready for combat.

"Ugh..." was the only thing Baboo could say as he rolled his eyes before disappearing along with Finster in a violet electric flash.

The 3 remaining Golems were advanced against the Rangers, one of them ripped his left arm and threw it directly into the chest of the Blue Ranger, throwing it several meters out of the room into the main hall. The Pink Ranger then slid on the ground, and with a fierce kick she shattered the legs of the Golem that recently attacked her partner.

After this, the young Ranger took the Creature's torso and used it to push the other two Golems out of the Chamber. In the hall Billy was already with his Blade Blaster in hand, ready to shoot at the Golems, and with a rapid succession of shots, he destroyed them immediately.

The Rangers approached the Hostages, who were visibly disturbed by what they had witnessed, in front of them was the immobile and bloody body of one of their companions.

Billy approached hurriedly, and placed his hand on the woman's neck. There was no pulse.

"She... she's gone." The Blue Ranger said in a choked voice.

Kimberly tried as hard as she could to contain the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. They did not manage to arrive on time, and that poor woman paid the cost with her life.

"Who are you?" One of the Scientists said as he got up from the ground; a young man in his 20's of Hispanic appearance.

"We are the Power Rangers, and we have come to help." The Blue Ranger said.

Meanwhile at the top of the Bio-labs tower was Mr. Albert Collins, a ruthless business tycoon, largest shareholder as well as president of the company.

The older man was stupefied by what he was witnessing at the moment, just minutes before he heard an explosion in the rooftop of the tower, followed by a tremor. The Businessman was about to evacuate the building, when strange robot-like creatures stormed into his office, leading them was a huge humanoid with horrible gray skinned appearance wearing a thick Cyber Punk armor and a blood red cloak.

"Albert Collins... we finally meet." The giant said in a thick, raspy voice.

"Who are you?! Are you with that witch ... Rita Repulsa?" Mr. Collins said fearfully.

"My name is Grimlord ... and no ... I have no interest in the plans of those extraterrestrial beings." He said as he slowly approached the man in front of him. "Tyler Steele and Horatio Hart ... they used to work for you."

"I ... I have not known anything about them in years."

"I know that very well ... However, you kept something that belonged to them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Quantum Modulator Prototype." Grimlord said seriously. "Give it to me."

The old businessman, began to sweat nervously, and remained silent for a few seconds.

"I repeat, I do not know what you're talking about, there was an accident... a fire… and everything was lost in it."

"Greed is a quality that I admire ... you practice it splendidly." Grimlord started walking around Mr. Collins. "You stole the prototype, because you knew the value of that technology... and they wanted to share it with the world."

"I-I ..." Mr. Collins started stuttering

"You have a son." Grimlord said. "Wesley Collins..."

The horrible giant then stopped and stared at the old man in front of him.

"Give me the prototype, or he will suffer a fate more painful than anything you can imagine."

Mr. Collins closed his eyes, and began to breathe agitatedly, this could not be happening, he thought.

"Under my desk... there's a switch, press it and you'll get what you're looking for." The man finally confessed.

Grimlord smiled, and one of his strange robots headed for the desk, following the instructions of Mr. Collins, the robot pressed the switch below, and the bookshelf behind moved a few centimeters revealing a hidden compartment.

Grimlord, approached and opened the compartment, inside it was a microprocessor the size of a walnut sheltered in a glass box.

"Finally ..." Grimlord murmured "Your cooperation is appreciated, you and your son will be the last to die." He stated with a wicked smile.

Then, the room was wrapped in flashes of green waves, and the giant Grimlord began to laugh out loud, suddenly he and his subjects disappeared from the room leaving only a trail of steam behind.

"To hell with this damn City!" The tycoon shouted furiously as he kicked his desk and all the things on it.

But his fury was interrupted when The Black and Yellow Ranger entered his office at once.

"The building is collapsing, sir, we need to evacuate now!" The Black Ranger exclaimed with a voice full of agitation.

"Just what I needed ..." Albert Collins cursed under his breath "Get me out of here. Now."

"Hold on." The Yellow Ranger said as he took the businessman's hand, and in a matter of seconds they were wrapped in a teleportation beam.

The Rangers and Mr. Collins materialized a few blocks away from the building, and watched along with the rest of people they saved as the building began to collapse, imploding on itself.

"He did this ..." Mr. Collins said furiously "Building's do not collapse just like that."

"Who?" The Black Ranger asked him

"None of your goddamn business." and with that the tycoon began to walk away furious.

The Yellow and Black ranger just stared in confusion at the man they had just saved.

"We managed to get everyone out of the building." Zack said through his communicator.

"Great, good job Rangers." Alpha answered.

"I think we should go help-" Trini began to tell Zack, when a loud explosion echoed throughout the city, then they turned in the direction of the sound, and in the distance they watched the Tyrannosaurus Zord fighting fiercely against the gigantic Titan.

Inside the Cockpit, Jason was struggling to keep the fight. The titan used his sword, and providing a great blow the Zord fell to the ground rolling. The Titan approached once more, but the red Zord used its tail to propel itself and propitiate a blow to the chest using its two legs.

The Titan managed to stand up with difficulty, and the Zord approached him with a strong blow with his powerful tail, but the titan counterattacked by throwing his sword against the giant dinosaur damaging it along flashes of electricity and explosions.

The battle continued, and both giants provided blows and kicks so strong that they echoed everywhere.

The tyrannosaur gave the Titan a head blow on the chest, but at the same time the giant monster gave him a direct blow to the jaw, driving them away from each other.

Inside the Zord Jason closed his eyes as the nerves and adrenaline of the combat began to overwhelm him. Suddenly, he began to see an image in his mind; an Asian-looking young man, wearing a strange red jacket, adorned with a scarf and a round bright gem of the same color.

"Trust in the power of your Guardian Beast... Use the Sonic Ray." the mysterious young man said.

Jason immediately opened his eyes and without thinking he placed his hands on the controls.

The Tyrannosaurus then roared fiercely, and from its jaw came a bolt that hit the earth, creating seismic blasts that hit the Titan multiple times.

The Titan fell to the ground, and exploded immediately.

Inside the Lunar base Rita Repulsa shrieked in pain as she felt how her energy was coming off her body after the defeat of the Titan. She felt a throbbing pain in her forehead, and had to sit on her throne, unable to stand anymore.

"DAMN IT! It's not possible!" She screamed furiously as the balcony of the lunar base rumbled with each shout.

"My queen, take this, this will alleviate your pain." Finster approached worriedly as he offered her a glass with a red liquid.

The old sorceress took the cup, and drank the liquid in its entirety. The pain began to dissipate, but the fury at this defeat had not ceased.

"I need good news." She told Finster, who was standing next to her. "Tell me you got what we need."

"Of course, I would never dare to fail you, Majesty."

"I can always count on you, my old friend." Rita said relieved, at least not all was lost today, she thought.

"I have already started to develop the device, very soon it will be ready to be used ... however, it will need a strong enough host." The evil scientist said.

"Do not worry about that, I'll find one." The cosmic sorcerer said thoughtfully as she played between her hands with what appeared to be a bright golden coin.

Meanwhile in the command center, The Five Warriors were facing Zordon, who was about to speak.

"I am proud of what you have accomplished today, once again you have defeated Rita's forces, and by destroying the Titan we have dealt a great blow to her life force." Summon a creature of such size it must have cost her a lot of energy, so we can expect a ceasefire for now, however we should not let our guard down. It is in the most vulnerable moments when she tried to attack again, and once she recovers her energy she will not hesitate to do it. "

"Zordon ..." Billy said "Back at the Research Center, we could not save a woman ..."

"We were not fast enough." added Kimberly

"I understand your feelings, the tragedy will always be present in war, and there will be times when we will have to make difficult decisions, but I ask you to be strong, and stay united ... only in this way, nobody will be able to defeat you. You are now the first and last line of defense on this planet, I know this may be hard at your young age, but it is destiny that has brought you to me, and I have faith that this has been the right decision, with training. And dedication, we will win this war, I assure you that. "

The Rangers pondered Zordon's words and gave each other a group hug in silence, the words were not necessary. At that moment they were all one.

At the NASADA headquarters, Mac and Sarah were in the Break Room having a coffee.

"I guess ... in the end everything went well." Said Sarah "All things considered ..."

"It could have been much worse." Mac said with a defeatist tone

"I know ..." Sarah sighed "You ... you knew her?"

"Yeah ... we used to gossip in this same room from time to time." Mac almost choked

"I am so sorry."

"Do not be ..." Mac sighed "It's just that ... I really wish we could do more about it ... all the strength of the military is useless against these monsters."

"We are facing forces previously unknown to us."

"Maybe we can do something." A female voice said behind them.

"Angela!" I exclaim Sarah "You really came ... I ... I cannot believe it"

"I guess times change, huh?" Angela said with some humor.

"What do you mean? What you just said?" Mac said very confused

"It's also a pleasure to see you again Mac ..." The young scientist said rolling her eyes behind her glasses. "I have obtained sensitive information, through mediums that are not entirely legal ..."

"What do you mean?" Sarah said

"It's not the first time that the Earth goes to war with these monsters."


End file.
